


I've Put a Spell On You (and Now You're Mine)

by daevenie



Category: GOT7
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Sex Club, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7104226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daevenie/pseuds/daevenie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark only went to Jinyoung's stupid club because he's a good best friend. But he soon finds himself entangled with the king of the club, Jackson, and Mark's not too sure he really minds anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mark's POV

**Author's Note:**

> This story is rated E as it pretty much PWP. Do not read if that isn't your thing.  
> Also, there are mentions of BDSM, but it doesn't play a big role with our main characters. Light bondage is the closest it will get.

Mark walked into Club XX and found his usual seat open, letting the pulsating beats and flashing lights soothe his nerves as he ordered his first drink. He knew his best friend Jinyoung was around somewhere, and he scanned the room, noticing that something was different tonight.

Jinyoung had first dragged him here a few weeks ago, and while Mark had been too out of his element at first, he had slowly gotten used to the place. He was surprised when Jinyoung had suggested it -- Club XX had a reputation for being rather wild, with hidden rooms down back hallways and a stage for the voyeuristic. Mark didn't think Jinyoung was the "wild" type, but he soon learned that it was the pull of one man that made Jinyoung want to enter. Jaebum, Mark had to admit, was extremely good looking, and it seemed Jinyoung couldn't resist. Jaebum, for his part, was equally as interested -- as was his boyfriend, Youngjae. Now they had some kind of threesome boyfriend thing going on, but all of them were happy, so Mark was happy for Jinyoung. Mark was only really there because Jinyoung asked him to go, something Mark never understood because he had not one but  _two_  guys waiting for him every time they came; it's not like Jinyoung really needed him there. But Jinyoung begged and pleaded each time so pitifully that Mark always gave in. 

Mark had been propositioned several times since the first time he had visited, boys and girls asking if he wanted to join them in one of the hidden rooms -- something Jinyoung would wistfully sigh about, commenting on Mark's "pretty face" until his boyfriends got jealous and grumpy and Jinyoung would have to let them lead him away for who knows what (although Mark was pretty sure it involved a lot of "marking," if Jinyoung's hickies were anything to go by). Mark never accepted anyone who asked -- he was more of a relationship kind of guy, although he'd had his small share of one night stands. Besides, no one really interested him. 

He accepted almost anyone who asked to dance, though. He wasn't purposefully trying to be unobtainable, but dancing with many and leaving with none -- the aura and identity it gave him at the club was a little intoxicating. Mark had learned that while he was rather quiet and shy, he still liked attention now and again.

Mark still hadn't figured out why tonight felt different, so he let it go and found a familiar face. Yugyeom walked over with a sly smile, offering his hand. Mark quickly took it, downing his second drink in one quick gulp, and let Yugyeom lead him to the center of the dance floor. The younger boy was an amazing dancer, and one of Mark's favorites to dance with. Even though Yugyeom was younger, he was taller, and Mark liked the feeling it gave him. The pair began to dance with energy until a new song came on that was slower, causing the pair to dance more sensually. Out of the corner of his eye, Mark noticed Jinyoung up on the stage, sitting in Jaebum's lap -- the pair of them grinning at Mark like cheshire cats. He rolled his eyes at them, but that's when he realized what was different about tonight.

Jackson was back.

Mark had never seen the guy before, but everyone knew about him. He was the owner of the club (earning him the title of "King" -- plus his last name was Wang) who had apparently been out of town for the few weeks Mark started coming here. He was famous for his dance moves, sexy good looks, and reputation in bed. He was known to sometimes pick people out of the crowd for a night, and he never repeated a conquest.

Mark locked eyes with the man while he danced with Yugyeom, and it sent shivers down his body. Jackson was really good looking, and just as sexy as described. What gave him shivers, though, was the predatory, lidded stare Jackson was giving him, as if Mark was a morsel that Jackson wanted to gobble up. He sat on a throne ( _Really? A throne?_ Mark thought) as he watched, dressed in black, a smirk gracing his features.

Yugyeom pulled Mark closer, his chest against Mark's back, as he swayed his hips to the beat, his hand pressed into Mark's hips. He pulled one of Mark's arms up to wrap around Yugyeom's neck, and he gently kissed the inside of Mark's neck. This wasn't uncommon -- Yugyeom tended to get a little affectionate when dancing -- and Mark let him, his head falling back to rest on Yugyeom's shoulder allowing the younger boy better access to his neck. All the while, Mark stared into Jackson's eyes, unable to look away. Jackson sat back, his chin in his hand, face thoughtful but gaze possessive. Mark couldn't help but think of all the things Jackson's gaze promised to do to him -- make him feel. All the things he would _let_ Jackson do, if he was honest with himself.

After another song, Jaebum appeared. "Dance with me," was all he said before giving Yugyeom a nod and pulling Mark toward him.

"What? Why? Where's Jinyoung?" Mark sputtered, surprised. Jaebum had never danced with him before.

"Jinyoung's with Youngjae. I'm testing something -- with Jinyoung's permission. Just dance with me."

Mark was unsure, but allowed it, eyeing Jaebum with curiosity. He realized Jaebum was staring at Jackson, and wondered what was going on when Jaebum gripped Mark tightly, grinding their hips together, his lips grazing Mark's ear, causing Mark to shiver. The next time Jackson was in his line of sight, Jackson still seemed relaxed and thoughtful, but Mark noticed the white knuckled grip he had on his chair and the clench in his jaw. Jaebum laughed as the song ended, pecking Mark on the cheek with a quick "thanks" before disappearing into the crowd. 

Having no one to dance with, Mark returned to his spot at the bar and ordered another drink. The way Jackson's eyes never left him gave Mark a thrill and he needed to cool down. Mark thought he could still feel Jackson's eyes on him, but when he looked up at the stage where the throne sat, Jackson was no longer there.

"Having fun?" A deep voiced asked in his ear and  Mark jerked in his seat, startled. Mark touched his ears self-consciously -- they were a sensitive spot on his body.

Jackson seemed to have picked up on that and grinned. "I'm the 'wild and sexy' Jackson. But I bet you knew that."

Mark snorted and almost choked. "Are you serious? You actually introduce yourself like that?" Jackson's expression turned to one of surprise, and then to one of disbelief.

"You can't talk to me like that. Don't you know who I am?" Jackson asked, incredulously.

"Yes, you're the king of this club. You also seem to be a little full of yourself." Jackson stared at him as if he had sprouted two heads before laughing. Mark didn't get the joke.

Jackson grinned wide. "Oh, this will be  _fun_." Jackson placed his hand on the back of Mark's chair and dropped his head a little so that it was eye level with Mark's. "Do I get your name, at least?"

"Mark."

"So why are you here, Mark? Don't tell me it's just to dance with random strangers."

Mark's was about to speak, but swallowed hard when he realized just how close Jackson was. The man was even better looking up close, and Mark couldn't help but marvel at his arm muscles, which showed through his black shirt. Jackson's eyes seemed to follow Mark's throat as he swallowed, before snapping back up to Mark's.

"I've heard you refuse everyone who asks for you. Will you refuse me, too?"

Mark wanted to talk back to the pompous man, but the retort died on his lips. He couldn't deny the pull he felt, and he had to admit he was curious. 

"I guess that depends."

"Depends on what?" Jackson asks, curiosity aflame in his brown eyes, looking at Mark like a puzzle to decipher.

"On what you are asking me."

"You do know what kind of club this is, right?" Jackson's got an amused look on his face now. "I'm not the submissive type, if that's what you're wondering. I wonder about you, though." Jackson says this almost fondly, eyeing Mark up and down. "What is it, then? The reason you're here."

Mark swallows thickly at that, embarrassed, turning his head away. Jackson pulls his head back up with his fingers on Mark's chin, and Mark knows he's blushing terribly, but Jackson is staring at him like he just won the lottery.

"Beautiful," Jackson breathes out, and it just makes Mark more embarrassed, and a little turned on with the way Jackson's staring at him. "C'mon, tell me why you're here."

"My friend asked me to come."

Jackson scoffed. "Wrong answer." 

Mark bristled a little at that. "Maybe I don't want to tell you."

Jackson just grinned, leaning in close to whisper in Mark's ear, "Oh, I think you do." Mark couldn't surpress the shiver that ran through him at those words, biting his lip to stop the words from coming out, unable to deny the attraction he felt but his pride unwilling to give in to Jackson's ego, no matter how badly he wanted to.

Straightening back up, Jackson looked down at Mark, his eyes dark with intent. "Next Saturday. 8 pm. Be here." With that, Jackson walked into the crowd, and Mark was left in shock. That was it?  Mark turned back to the bar to hide his emotions. He knew what he wanted, but he was nervous to ask, even when it seemed like Jackson knew what Mark wanted to say. Mark saw Jackson return to his throne, but Mark didn't stick around long after.

Mark wasn't sure if Jackson was being kind, letting Mark have time to think things through, or if he was just being domineering, deciding when and where something was going to happen. Either way, as the week went on, Mark realized that Jackson had set a date and time to create anticipation -- and it was working. Mark was excited for Saturday to come, to find out if he could ask Jackson for what he wanted, and if Jackson would give it to him.


	2. Jackson's POV

Jackson ran a hand over his tired face. He had been away from his club for a few weeks now, and trying to run a club while also help a friend start up  _their_ club was exhausting. He was happy to return home to his own bed, but he first had to stop at his club and make sure Jaebum wasn't screwing things up.

Somehow, Jaebum had gone and gotten himself _another_ boyfriend in Jackson's absence, and Jackson had to admit he was a little curious about the guy. Jaebum told him that he would get to meet Jinyoung if he went to the club that night, so that was an extra incentive to put off going home to his own bed for a little while.

As soon as Jackson entered his club, he felt his tension slip away. Everything in the club was to his specific tastes, so Jackson felt very comfortable here. There was already a couple on the stage, on the opposite end of his throne, making out and slowly taking off each other's clothes. Jackson didn't really get off on voyuerism, but he knew many who did, and the stage made his club particular. Special. Plus, he had a _throne_. How badass was that?

He had to admit watching the couple was kinda hot, though.

Jackson made his way to a hidden alcove upstairs where only club workers could go, finding Jaebum leaning over a railing that looked down into the club below. Jackson liked this spot, as it was his way of watching club-goers in secret, seeing if anything needed to be changed or made better. Jaebum barely even blinked when he appeared at his side.

"What did I miss?" Jackson asked as he stole the drink in Jaebum's hand, downing it in one go. Jaebum smirked, as if he had a secret.

"You'll see."

Jackson was used to Jaebum's cryptic statements, but it still pissed him off a little. Couldn't he be a little more straightforward every once in a while? Jackson was too tired to care at that particular moment, however.

"Still tangoing with 2 men at once, JB?" Jackson wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, knowing Jaebum hated it when he did that. Sure enough, Jaebum shoved Jackson's shoulder hard.

"Don't be gross, Jackson."

Jackson put his hands up in surrender, but still snickered. He was about to tease some more when Jaebum pointed down below.

"There. With Youngjae."

Jackson looked down to find an attractive young man draped over Youngjae. While Youngjae seemed so opposite to Jaebum, this new guy seemed a bit like Youngjae, but also a bit like Jaebum. He was smiley, making cute faces at Youngjae, but then Jackson watched as Jinyoung turned and surveyed the room with a haughty, almost intimidating look. Yup, definitely more like Jaebum.

"Not bad, dude." Jackson wasn't interested, but he could still appreciate the attractiveness in Jinyoung. He grabbed another drink and sipped it as he checked out the dance floor, finding Yugyeom easily. The kid was an amazing dancer and Jackson enjoyed the clientele he brought in due to his skills. Being a good dancer himself, Jackson was proud that a good dancer like Yugyeom would want to keep coming back to his club.

Yugyeom seemed distracted tonight, however. Jackson watched as he kept looking over his shoulder towards the bar, as if searching for someone. Jackson followed his gaze and almost choked on his drink.

_Hot damn._

The newcomer had brown hair, a shade lighter than Jackson's own, the front fringe hanging almost in his eyes, and model-esque features. Hell, the guy was gorgeous. Jackson's mouth nearly watered at the long line of his neck, the plushness of his lips, and the unaffected look in his eyes. Jackson wondered if the guy would still look so bored with Jackson on top of him, biting him...

Jaebum coughed, and Jackson blinked rapidly, trying to gain control over himself. He'd never had someone affect him so strongly before.

"Who's that guy?" Jackson pointed, trying to leave the eagerness out of his voice.

"Oh, him? That's Jinyoung's friend. He always brings him, but the most he ever does is dance. Lots of people have tried to hook up with him, but he refuses everyone if they offer to get a room. I haven't quite figured him out yet."

Jackson couldn't help but grin. A challenge? Jackson loved a good challenge. That was what made him so particular, and why it was so hard for him to find a suitable partner. Jackson was a more dominant kind of guy, but he didn't want someone who was completely submissive. He enjoyed the push and pull in a relationship, but he never found someone who would engage him in that way. In his club, which admittedly favored those who enjoyed BDSM, finding someone like that was difficult.

He felt Jaebum nudge him, interrupting his thoughts about the new guy, and saw him gesture towards the throne. They made their way down, Jaebum sitting with Jinyoung on his lap (Youngjae off to get drinks), and Jackson settling in on his throne. He knew all eyes were on him -- he'd been away for a long time, and he knew that everyone was interested in the famous Jackson Wang. He didn't think that way in a sort of egotistical way; it was simply the truth. A part of the job. He knew it was the fame and mystique that drew people in, not himself as a person.

Jackson's eyes zeroed in on the new guy instantly. It helped that he was right in front of him on the dance floor with Yugyeom. He watched the pair, and when the music switched to something a little bit slower, he was mesmerized by the pair's sensuous movements. Jackson wondered what it would be like to be the one moulded to the guy's back, to have his hands wandering the slim but muscular body, to be the lips kissing the pale length of neck. With the way they danced, Jackson could tell this was common for them --  kissing and all -- and Jackson was suddenly jealous. The guy had seen him watching earlier, eyes locking on to his, and Jackson did the best he could to hide the jealousy on his face. He had no claim to him. But the guy's gaze had set Jackson's body on fire, watching Jackson with curiosity.

It was nothing to the jealousy he felt when Jaebum was suddenly there, asking the guy to dance. Jaebum had mentioned that the guy was Jinyoung's friend, so it made sense that there would be familiarity there, but Jaebum's hands were being a lot more possessive than Jackson appreciated. Jackson knew how sensual Jaebum could be, and how appealing he was. It didn't help how good the guy looked with Jaebum, swaying to the beat. Jackson almost lost it when Jaebum's lips grazed the guy's ear and the guy practically melted in Jaebum's embrace. If given the chance, Jackson was going to use that information in several different ways later...but right now, Jackson was dying to push Jaebum away and see if he could make this ridiculously attractive man come from just Jackson's mouth on his ears. He'd never thought he had an ear fetish before, but he certainly did now.

Finally, the song ended and Jaebum disappeared with a smirk and a chaste kiss. The guy walked over to the bar to get a drink, and the many eyes on him as he did so didn't escape Jackson's notice. Before anyone else could claim the guy's attention, Jackson stealthily walked up to the bar, pleased to see the guy look over towards Jackson's throne.

"Having fun?" Jackson questioned in his best sultry voice. He had purposefully leaned in toward the guy so that his breath ghosted over the man's ear. He was delighted at the startled shiver in response. "I'm the 'wild and sexy' Jackson. But I bet you knew that."

"Are you serious? You actually introduce yourself like that?" The guy was laughing at him, and Jackson was thrown completely off guard. Nobody had ever laughed at him before. Usually, people practically threw themselves at him with an introduction like that.

"You can't talk to me like that. Don't you know who I am?" Jackson asked, still in disbelief. He was the king of this club! Didn't the guy think that was impressive?

As if reading his mind, the guy responded, saying, "Yes, you're the king of this club. You also seem to be a little full of yourself." Jackson had never been spoken to like this before, with the exception of Jaebum, but he was friend. But Jackson wasn't offended. He had hoped to make a good impression, and the fact that this guy didn't care about the usual things and didn't seem to care about Jackson's title, and was actually throwing it all back in Jackson's face, well...Jackson was intrigued. More than intrigued. Jackson couldn't help but laugh. A challenge indeed.

Jackson grinned wide. "Oh, this will be  _fun_." Jackson placed his hands on the guys chair and looked him in the eye. _Challenge accepted_. "Do I get your name, at least?"

"Mark." The word sung through Jackson's brain. 

"So why are you here, Mark? Don't tell me it's just to dance with random strangers." Jackson emphasized Mark's name, trying to get a read on him. He was thrilled when he saw Mark surreptitiously take in all of Jackson with his eyes and swallow hard -- with what Jackson hoped was anticipation and awe, but Jackson was himself distracted with the bob of Mark's throat. It was unfair for a guy to have such a pale, long neck, perfect for mapping with his tongue...Jackson willed his thoughts elsewhere.

"I've heard you refuse everyone who asks for you. Will you refuse me, too?" 

Jackson could see the fire in Mark's eyes, ready to lash back with another quip, but something changed at the last minute and Mark simply said, teasingly, "I guess that depends."

"Depends on what?" Jackson asked, a little too eager.

"On what you are asking me."

"You do know what kind of club this is, right?" Jackson can't help but let his amusement show. Mark wants to play coy? That's not the game Jackson played. "I'm not the submissive type, if that's what you're wondering. I wonder about you, though." Jackson lets this last bit sink in, eyeing Mark at the same time. Jackson has a feeling he knows what Mark wants to ask, but isn't, and he loves it. He loves this game of attraction, lust, and gaining trust, the uncertainty of it all.  Like a cat playing with a mouse. "What is it, then? The reason you're here."

Mark is suddenly, clearly embarrassed, a blush blooming on his face. Jackson pulls Mark's head up with his fingers on his chin so he can get a better look at the crimson on Mark's cheeks. "Beautiful," Jackson can't help but breathe out. "C'mon, tell me why you're here."

"My friend asked me to come." Still avoiding the truth.

"Wrong answer." 

"Maybe I don't want to tell you." Petulant. Oh, Mark was a _gem_. Jackson couldn't wait until Mark gave in. Until Jackson _made_ Mark give in.

Leaning in close to whisper in Mark's ear, Jackson said, "Oh, I think you do." Jackson gave Mark a smile full of dark promises. Mark wasn't going to give in today, so Jackson wasn't either. 

"Next Saturday. 8 pm. Be here."


	3. Mark's POV

The following Saturday, Mark debated about being purposefully late just to make a point, but in the end he couldn't fight his excitement. He also couldn't fight his nerves, so he had a couple of drinks before leaving. Jinyoung simply smirked at him, but Mark ignored him. What did Jinyoung know, anyway?

He had carefully chosen his outfit, making a point to reveal his collarbones to full effect and styling his hair up in a slightly tousled way. Sitting in his usual spot, he ordered his usual drink and carefully surveyed the room, trying to keep from looking too interested in his search for a certain club owner. He had thought about it all week and he was finally ready to tell Jackson what he wanted. If Jackson would even give it to him. That thought made Mark down his first drink, ordering a second and downing that one, too. He knew he was ready, but a little liquid courage wouldn't hurt. The bartender kindly placed a third drink in front of Mark, giving him a wink. Was Mark's nervousness so obvious?

Mark was known for being quiet, not talking unless he really had something to say. At the same time, Mark wouldn't allow himself to be taken advantage of or ridiculed, not that many tried. But he knew how he looked, calm and easy going, and he got some pleasure from teasing others when they least expected it, proving he was no push over. He had some bite when he wanted to. 

Jinyoung was even better, letting no one get the best of him. He had more wit and savage retorts than anyone Mark knew, which is why it surprised Mark to no end to find Jinyoung happily succumbing to whatever Jaebum and Youngjae wanted. It also made Mark curious. Those weeks at Club XX watching his friend, and others in the club, piqued Mark's interest slowly but surely. Jinyoung never bowed down to anyone. So why was he so willing to do so for his boyfriends?

Mark didn't see Jackson on his throne or in the crowd, and Mark couldn't help but frown. He waited a few minutes while sipping his drink, wonderfully tipsy, but Yugyeom was looking at him invitingly, so he stood up to go dance when he felt a hand on his arm, stopping him.

"Going somewhere? I believe you're mine for right now."

Mark looked back to find Jackson standing there, eyebrow raised with a sultry smirk. He looked even better than Mark remembered, wearing all black with his dark hair styled up off his forehead. Jackson made Mark's mouth go dry, and he might have just stood there staring a little stupidly before a blush stained his cheeks.

"Mmm. I missed seeing that." Mark just blushed even harder, but not wanting to back down to Jackson's teasing, he tipped his head up defiantly, glaring at the club owner. That is, until Jackson's fingers moved to gently stroke Mark's cheek, and it was as if he fell under a spell, leaning into the soft touch. Despite how nice it felt, Mark was instantly irritated with himself, biting his lip in annoyance. Was he really so easy? Or was it just his lust for Jackson that made him this way? He pulled his face away from Jackson's hand to take another long sip of his drink. When he turned back to Jackson's curious gaze, Mark gave a challenging stare right back.

"Is that your first drink?"

That was not what Mark was expecting Jackson to say. In his surprise, he replied, "No. It's my 3rd."

Jackson groaned, but leaned in close to Mark. "I don't play with those who have been drinking."

Mark's eyebrows shot up in shock, but then curled down in anger. Was he just toying with him? He was a little buzzed, he wasn't drunk, so it wasn't any big deal. Mark pushed Jackson away, glare back on his face while he said, "Are you serious? It's not a big deal."

"It's a big deal to me."

Now Mark was embarrassed. Did this guy think he was some kind of white knight? It made Mark seem like a total sex maniac with no boundaries, like he threw himself at just anyone, while Jackson took the moral high ground. Mark plastered on a mask of boredom in retaliation.

"Pity," Mark said, enjoying the way Jackson's eyes went to his lips. "I'll just go find someone else, then," Mark said flippantly while he tried to wrestle his emotions into something not quite so seething. He had waited all week for this! But then doubt crept into Mark's mind -- maybe Jackson had changed his mind, and this was his excuse. Maybe Jackson didn't want Mark anymore.

He felt Jackson tip his head up again so that he was looking Jackson in the eyes. "No, you won't," Jackson practically growled, before tilting Mark's head and kissing him deeply. Mark was so shocked it took a moment for him to engage in the kiss, but as soon as Mark went to touch Jackson, Jackson pulled away. "We won't go all the way, but there's other things we can do instead," Jackson whispered in Mark's ear, earning him a shiver and another blush. Jackson grinned and pulled Mark to follow him, winding through the crowd until Jackson led him up a flight of stairs to a remote area with signs that said STAFF ONLY.

Mark barely got his bearings before Jackson was on him again, pushing Mark against the wall and claiming his lips once more. Mark enthusiastically returned the kiss, reveling in the way Jackson dominated the kiss for a few moments. Jackson kissed passionately, quickly using the persuasion of his lips and tongue to get Mark to open his mouth further, deepening the kiss. Jackson's had one hand on the back of Mark's neck and the other traveled up and down Mark's torso, as if it was unsure of where to rest. When Jackson took a pause to breathe and kiss Mark's jaw almost tenderly, Mark pushed Jackson back so that he fell into a nearby chair. He had time to register Jackson's look of shock (and wonderful dishevelment) before climbing on his lap, grabbing a fistful of Jackson's dark locks and tugging back so that Jackson titled his head back, and attacking Jackson's swollen lips with his own, keeping his other hand on Jackson's chest as if to hold him down. Mark knew some of his boldness was the alcohol, but most of it stemmed from Mark's desire to push and pull in this little game they were playing. Mark licked into Jackson's mouth, sucking a little on his tongue, feeling Jackson's hands grip Mark's waist and thigh in a tight grip. Sitting this way on top of Jackson, Mark could feel the thickness of Jackson's thighs and the hand on Jackson's chest enjoyed the firm muscles underneath. Mark shuddered, unable to help rolling his hips a little against the willing body under him, and he heard Jackson moan. It was a sound Mark was determined to hear again, and again, and again...

Except suddenly Jackson was picking him up and carrying him across the room to a large sofa, where Jackson tossed him. Before Mark could get his bearings, Jackson was on top of him, grabbing his wrists and hauling them up by his head. Mark fought, trying to gain the upper hand once more, but Jackson's strong body was lying across his and in between his legs, and Mark had no leverage. He still squirmed and tried to push on Jackson's hands, but Jackson easily overpowered him. Both of them were breathing hard, but Mark's breath truly caught when he saw Jackson's lust-filled gaze devouring him. "You interrupted me," Jackson said in a dark tone, his voice low and husky, and Mark couldn't help but tremble. "A shirt like that is begging me to mark you where everyone can see. Now where was I?" Jackson kissed Mark's jaw once more. Mark knew he probably looked a mess -- Jackson was breathtaking, hair mussed where Mark had been pulling on it, lips red and skin just a tad sweaty, gaze piercing. Mark briefly wondered how he looked, when Jackson kissed along his jaw to his ear, whispering, "You're so perfect."

At Jackson's first gentle bite and tentative lick on Mark's ear, Mark lost all coherency. He immediately stopped fighting against Jackson's grip and simply gasped and moaned, arching up at little so that their chests touched. He could feel Jackson's smug smile against his cheek, and could hear the purr in Jackson's voice as he said, "Yes, just like that." Jackson worried Mark's ear between his teeth and lips as Mark was lost in the sensations. Another lick, bite, and kiss but this time on Mark's neck, as Jackson began a path down."Full of fire, but unable to resist submitting to me, your king."

Mark tried to scoff at that, but it came out more as a mewl as Jackson licked his neck again while grinding his hips gently down. "You wish," Mark gasped out, but Jackson retaliated by latching on to Mark's neck and attacking it like it was his favorite meal. He was clearly trying to make a mark, claiming him, but Mark was surprised to find he didn't even care how hard it would be to hide it later. It gave him a thrill to have Jackson like this, showing his power and prowess, while at the same time losing it a little and all because of Mark. 

Completely hard, and pleased to know that Jackson was too, Mark writhed under Jackson's attentions. This was by far the hottest make-out session Mark had ever had in his life. He hoped it was the same for Jackson, but Mark couldn't be sure -- Jackson had a reputation, after all, and for all Mark knew, Jackson did this with everyone. But Mark tossed that thought out of his mind for now. Jackson was making it difficult to think anyway. 

"Fuck, Jackson," Mark breathed, feeling like he had spent the past 5 minutes doing nothing but moaning, glad for the loud club music. It was _amazing_ , but he also wanted to touch Jackson, maybe mark _him_ a little, too. "Another time," Jackson quipped. Apparently satisfied with the job he'd done on Mark's neck, Jackson returned to deeply kissing Mark's mouth and Mark was pleased to find Jackson's hands freeing his wrists, and Mark immediately wrapped them around Jackson's neck. It wasn't quite enough, though.

"Take off your shirt," Mark demanded in between kisses, pulling on Jackson's black attire and causing Jackson to laugh. "Bossy," was all he said, with a hint of warmth, before stripping off his shirt in one go. Mark immediately attacked, nipping and kissing all over Jackson's firm chest, soaking up all the delicious noises Jackson was making, delighting in the hand Mark suddenly felt gripping his ass. Jackson had allowed Mark to sit up again, giving him access to once more sit on his lap, and Mark could feel the dominance Jackson still held. It gave Mark such a thrill that Jackson clearly understood without Mark even saying anything -- Mark wanted to be dominated, but he didn't want to be completely submissive either. Jackson was giving him just that, and if the shudder Jackson gave as Mark took a nipple into his mouth was any indication, Jackson wanted the same.

When Jackson had apparently had enough, he pulled Mark up so that they could kiss once more, but this time it was more gentle, almost loving. Mark was still on Jackson's lap, legs on either side, but Jackson had wrapped his arms around Mark and pulled him in tight, so that Mark was practically cradled on Jackson's chest, head tilted up for his lips to meet Jackson's. They kissed a little longer like this, with Mark pliant in Jackson's arms and Jackson gently stroking behind Mark's ear with one thumb, before Mark sighed -- and it sounded a lot like contentment.

He opened his heavy lidded eyes to see Jackson staring down at him in wonder, a soft smile on his face. No more the cocky club owner, and more just a beautiful man with gentle eyes. They were still both breathing hard, and Mark was pretty sure if he tried to stand up now his legs would collapse into jelly. He was still aroused, and while he did wish Jackson would take things further, Mark couldn't believe how fulfilled he was with just this make-out session.

That is, until Jackson's gentle stare became dark once more, and he leaned down to lick at Mark's neck one last time, right on the hickey. "I really wished you hadn't been drinking tonight," he whispered into Mark's neck, and Mark was fairly certain that this new hickey was directly connected to his dick because if Jackson kept doing that, Mark was going come in his pants.

"Believe me, I've regretted it a million times over already."

Jackson huffed a laugh, but pulled back and disentangled himself from Mark. "I'm going to say goodnight now, otherwise I won't be able to stop myself." Jackson grabbed his shirt off the floor and put it back on, running a hand through his disheveled hair. "You know I won't say no if you don't," Mark replied, trying to get himself under control and wondering how he was going to hide this hickey from Jinyoung, when his shirt was purposefully low to show off his collarbones.

"That's kind of part of the problem," Jackson laughed again. "Next Saturday, same time. This time, don't drink." Jackson turned and was about to go down the stairs, when he turned one last time, walking briskly over and claiming Mark's mouth in a final bruising kiss. "And don't touch yourself. I want to do that all on my own, next time. I want to see how you beg."

Mark stood there in a daze as Jackson fled down the stairs. Turning his head slightly, Mark caught his reflection in a mirror on the opposite wall. The hickey on Mark's neck stood out brightly against Mark's pale skin, and Mark himself looked absolutely wrecked.

This next week was going to be absolute _torture_.

 


	4. Jackson's POV

Jackson had seen the moment Mark entered the club, but he didn't go down to him right away. He could feel JB's smirk even as JB left to go down to the stage, but Jackson ignored him. Mark's low shirt and perfectly styled hair made him appear even more enticing than the last time he had seen him. Jackson couldn't wait to get his lips on that hint of skin, especially when he noticed Yugyeom glancing Mark's way. He couldn't blame the younger man, but at the same time he was going to make sure everyone knew who Mark belonged to after tonight. He was planning on making sure Mark was properly debauched, and the anticipation running through Jackson's blood was making his heart pound.

The disappointment Jackson felt when he realized Mark had been drinking was extreme, and it was taking all of his willpower to not still pull Mark into one of Club XX's rooms. When Mark tried to hide his own disappointment by putting on his "bored" mask and pretending to find someone else, Jackson saw the ruse for what it was. He knew it was Mark acting out in anger, but it still riled Jackson up anyway (which bothered Jackson a little, but he tucked that away to inspect later). So Jackson pulled Mark into a heated make-out session, unable to ignore the trap Mark had set, and not caring at any rate. Mark didn't disappoint -- just as Jackson had suspected, Mark pushed boundaries but ultimately wanted to submit to someone. Jackson grinned knowing he was just the guy to do it. He let Mark take the reigns a little while before truly ravishing the gorgeous man before him (or should Jackson say, under him). Jackson completely lost track of time, hell bent on making sure Mark was going to come back to Jackson for more and enjoying all the sensations that Mark made his body feel. If kissing Mark was this good, Jackson wasn't sure he could handle any more.

When Mark liquefied under him when Jackson attacked his ears and submitted fully, Jackson's chest swelled with pride and fondness. When Mark melted into him as passion turned into something softer, and Jackson looked down at him in amazement (seriously, why had kissing anyone else never felt this good?), Jackson felt like he was being hypnotized. If he didn't let go of Mark now, Jackson knew he was going to break his own rules, so he left Mark with a clear understanding of the rules for next time (as well as a purple warning to Yugyeom or anyone else who thought to go after Mark before Jackson was done with him).

While he had forbidden Mark from touching himself, Jackson immediately went into his private office, locked the door, and pulled his cock out, stripping it roughly while imagining how Mark had looked just now, the way Mark had felt under him. Picturing the dark bruise he had left on Mark's lovely neck and the way Mark shuddered when Jackson licked his ears is what sent Jackson over the edge, panting and still wanting more. He cleaned himself off and tucked himself back in, before throwing his arms and head on his desk with a frustrated groan. 

A knock at the door just made Jackson groan some more. "If you aren't Mark, then go away."

"Has you wrapped around his finger already, eh?" JB's voice came through, and Jackson would bet a million dollars that the smirk from the beginning of the evening had never left JB's face all night. Jackson unlocked the door with an indignant look.

"No, he does not, thank you very much. Remember, I don't repeat conquests. Once we've had our entertainment, it will be like all the others, I'm sure."

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that."

Jackson gave a weary sigh. "I'm screwed, aren't I?"

"In more ways than one."

"Well the same could be said for you," Jackson sniped back, grinning at his friend. JB just rolled his eyes.

"I do the screwing, thank you very much."

"Ugh, gross, man! I don't need to know that!"

"Please. You make comments all the time about my sex life. Don't pretend to be a prude now."

Jackson stuck his tongue out childishly.

"So you didn't get to go all the way because he was drinking, huh? I guess I should've had Jinyoung warn him."

Jackson smirked. "I didn't know voyeurism was your thing, JB."

"Half the club saw you two going at it before you went upstairs. It didn't require much observation. Besides, I was curious. He _is_ Jinyoung's friend after all."

Jackson appeared to contemplate this, before throwing himself at his friend dramatically. "JB, how am I going to wait a whole week!?" JB just patted Jackson's back sympathetically.

"Maybe I could get Jinyoung to send you some photos?"

Immediately perking up, Jackson grabbed JB's shoulders in glee. "Really!? I'll love you foreverrrr~!" Jackson sing-songed, hugging his friend while JB wondered (not for the first time) Jackson's true age.

 

True to his word, JB managed to get photos of Mark throughout the week (all with Mark's consent, according to Jinyoung, but Jackson had the suspicion that a couple of the photos of Mark just out of the shower were not of Mark's awareness) and it only fueled Jackson's personal masturbation sessions. Jinyoung was truly evil, for he sent pictures of particular body parts of Mark -- like Mark eating a banana, sucking on a popsicle, or even just a photo of his mouth, as well as particular photos of his ear, of him sleeping, and of just his lower body while wearing some really tight pants. Jackson saved them all, ignoring JB when he muttered something about stalking the poor guy.

When Saturday finally came, Jackson made sure he was looking his best. He had amped up his workout routine to really emphasize all his best parts, and he decided to wear a simple black tank top covered with a loose black button down that he tucked into the front of his pants, but billowed out a little behind him. His pants were also black, and tight, and he styled his hair up while wearing a lot of accessories that declared his last name in bold letters.  He had thought obsessively about what exactly he would do to Mark, the best way to get him used to submitting without eradicating his natural temper and push against boundaries. Just thinking about it had aroused Jackson to no end. But if he knew anything, he knew he didn't want it all to end quickly. Jackson was all about drawing things out, and Jackson especially wanted to take his time with Mark. Settling onto his throne, he waited for Mark to appear, trying not to show his eagerness.

But 8pm came and went, and Mark didn't show.

 


	5. Mark's POV

Mark had a really tough time keeping his promise to Jackson. After such an intense make-out session, it was impossible for Mark not to think about it...and nearly impossible for Mark to not touch himself while thinking about it. Somehow, Mark managed to keep his hands from doing anything, so by the time Saturday rolled around again, Mark was borderline desperate.

It was about dinner time, an hour before Mark was going to head to Club XX, when Mark got a text.

 

_BamBam: R u home?_

 

Mark texted back to say that he was, and 5 minutes later he heard a knock at his door. Mark wasn't surprised to see BamBam, but he _was_ surprised to see how much of a wreck his friend was. BamBam immediately launched himself into Mark's arms, sobbing. Leading him inside, Mark eventually pieced together that BamBam's boyfriend cheated on him and broke up with him. He held his friend as he let it all out, the anger and sadness and lost love, doing his best to console him. A small part of Mark's brain reminded him of where he was supposed to be heading right now, but Mark quickly crushed the thought. BamBam needed him. He wasn't going to leave him for anything.

"You were heading out, weren't you?" BamBam suddenly sniffled out, eyeing Mark's attire.

"I was, but it's not important."

"I'm sorry," BamBam leaned into Mark once more, a fresh round of tears starting.

"Nothing to be sorry for, Bam," Mark replied, hugging his friend and turning the TV on to BamBam's favorite reality show. "I'm all yours for as long as you need. Stay the night?"

"Thanks, Mark-hyung. You're the best."

 

The next day, after brunch, a round of "burn memories of the scumbag," and a trip to the salon to dye his hair a shocking shade of blue, BamBam left Mark's apartment. He promised to keep Mark informed of what was going on before giving his older friend a big hug. "Thanks, Mark. I really needed that."

"Anytime. And if you need a place to stay for a while, remember, you can crash here."

BamBam smiled at him, squeezing Mark's hand before taking off down the street.

Mark returned inside, and finding one of BamBam's black hoodies on the floor reminded Mark of what he passed up last night. _Was Jackson mad? Did he even care? Did he find someone else for the night?_

The questions kept bothering Mark until he decided to go to the club. He wasn't even sure if Jackson would be there, but he wanted to check. He felt like he owed Jackson an explanation. He didn't want Jackson to think he had stood him up for no reason. For some reason, he didn't want Jackson to think badly of him. He wished he had Jackson's phone number.

Mark didn't put much effort into how he looked, since he was only going to see if Jackson was there and to explain. His hair was a little messy and he wore a simple black t-shirt and jeans. His hair was also now dyed red, thanks to BamBam's begging. He didn't want to dye his hair alone, so Mark let BamBam choose a color for him. Mark would never let any of his other friends make such a choice. BamBam knew fashion and how to dress people -- it was his job -- so Mark was okay with letting BamBam make the call. He had to admit he kind of liked the color.

When Mark first walked into the club, the atmosphere was generally the same. Surprisingly, it was just as crowded as Saturday night, and while people were dancing in the back, many people in the front had their eyes glued to the stage. The seat where Jaebum usually sat with Youngjae and Jinyoung was empty, but Mark wasn't surprised: Jinyoung was gone on a business trip, and Jaebum and Youngjae were probably elsewhere in the club, if they were even there at all. 

Jackson, however, was sitting exactly where one would expect to find the king of the club: his throne. But not only was he sitting on his throne, he had a woman sitting up there with him. She was incredibly sexy, writhing on Jackson's body as they kissed passionately, in front of everyone.

Mark paused, stunned. He had no claim on Jackson, and yet...for some reason, Mark had thought maybe that Jackson wouldn't be having sex with others. That maybe he only wanted Mark, the way Mark only wanted Jackson. Mark knew it was a foolish thought, and he had no right to feel upset about the situation. He still felt it all the same. Where was this even coming from? He had let Jackson approach him because Mark was curious about the club's way of life and felt Jackson could give him what he wanted, but when had he started to think of _only_ Jackson? When had he started to think of it as a relationship and not just a potential fuck? Mark couldn't make sense of the turmoil of his thoughts and feelings.

Despite feeling this way, Mark felt compelled to go closer. He found his way through the crowd, slowly, never taking his eyes off Jackson and the woman. At one point, Jackson opened his eyes to survey the crowd and Mark felt chills when those dark eyes landed on Mark. Jackson cocked his head to the side, as if regarding Mark, before murmuring something to the woman. She immediately got on her knees, and in a swift movement took out Jackson's cock, stroking it a few times with her hand before enveloping it with her mouth.

Mark's slow walk through the crowd came to a stop in the middle of the dance floor as he stared at the "show." He continued to stare into Jackson's eyes, and Mark was pleased to see Jackson's eyes never wavered from his own. It was a punch to the gut to see the woman giving Jackson what appeared to be a fantastic blowjob, and in front of everyone else, no less. Mark had felt like Jackson wasn't into voyeurism, but it was clear Mark didn't know Jackson at all.

Maybe that was the point.

What made Mark feel the worst, though, was despite everything, Mark desperately wished that he was the woman on Jackson's lap. He wanted nothing more than to push her off and place his own lips on Jackson's cock, and pull delicious moans from Jackson's mouth along with a great orgasm. Mark didn't even care that it would be in front of everyone else, which was a shocking thought that Mark would contemplate later.

After watching the woman for a moment, wishing it was himself, Mark looked back into Jackson's eyes. He was still staring at him, as if challenging Mark. Did he know what Mark was thinking? He watched as the woman helped Jackson reach climax, clear only in the way Jackson's body tensed, drinking it all down and tucking Jackson's cock back into his pants, before settling on his lap and kissing Jackson deeply.

Jackson continued to stare at Mark as he devoured the woman beneath him, as if to say, "Who are you?"

Mark turned away and left the club, wondering if it was all in his mind that he felt Jackson's stare burning into the back of his head as he left.

 

\-----------------

 

The next morning, Mark found his apartment invaded by BamBam.

"You said I could stay here, right?" BamBam said with a grin. Mark just smiled back, thankful that his job allowed him to work from home, and began helping his friend move his few belongings into Mark's apartment. Mark was happy he could help his friend, and despite Jinyoung pretending to be annoyed that BamBam was going to be around all the time (since Jinyoung lived next door), Mark knew he was secretly pleased, too.

Unfortunately, Jinyoung coming back from his business trip also meant he was going to have to talk about Jackson. Somehow, Jinyoung didn't manage to corner him about it until 2 days after he had come back home. (Mark assumed it wasn't sooner because Jaebum and Youngjae probably kept him busy at first...)

"What happened?" Jinyoung demanded after sending BamBam out for snacks.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, don't play dumb, Mark Tuan. You know I'm talking about Jackson." Mark refused to meet Jinyoung's eyes. "Jaebum said something about you standing Jackson up because you got scared."

Mark's eyes flew to Jinyoung's then. "It wasn't because I was scared! BamBam's asshole boyfriend cheated on him and he needed me, and I had no way to let Jackson know that!" Mark was surprised by what Jackson apparently thought, but it didn't stop the edge in his voice. "What is he doing, making assumptions like that?"

Jinyoung's eyebrows went up in shock. "But you didn't explain that to Jackson?"

"I would have, if he wasn't busy getting his cock sucked by someone else." Mark knew he sounded like he was pouting, and to be honest he kind of was, but he couldn't help it. His thoughts still went to Jackson, all the time. It was kind of driving him crazy.

Jinyoung's eyebrows went up even higher. "Tell me the whole story." Mark did, and by the end of it Mark just felt defeated. He had ruined his chance with Jackson. He didn't regret it, because helping BamBam had been more important, but Mark felt the loss keenly. Why did it seem so much more monumental than just losing out on sex? Mark buried his face in his arms on the table. He didn't want to think about it right now.

"You should have texted me. I could've explained it to Jaebum and he could've told Jackson."

"Really? Phone tag? I didn't think it would be a huge deal, and that I could just explain it to him the next time I saw him. I didn't realize he cared so little." Mark whispered the last part, but Jinyoung heard him anyway. He put his hands on Mark's face and made him look into his eyes.

"Do you still want to hook up with him?"

"Yes..."

"Then here's what you are going to do. You are going to march into Club XX on Saturday like normal, and you are going to explain to Jackson what happened. Then you are going to make him regret ever touching someone else!"

"But Jinyoung..."

"No buts! If he doesn't accept you, then you are just going to dance all night and find someone else who _will_ give you what you want." Mark wanted to explain that it wasn't quite so simple for him, but was interrupted before he even opened his mouth.

"When are we dancing all night, and where?" BamBam had come back, making the other two men jump. "Please tell me it's Club XX because I've been dying to go there, but my bastard ex never wanted to."

It was Mark's turn to have his eyebrows shoot sky high, while Jinyoung grinned. Mark didn't like that grin. It meant Jinyoung was up to something.

"Why my innocent Bammie, I didn't know you were kinky like that!" Jinyoung teased, scooting closer to the young man. Everyone knew BamBam was far from innocent.

"Please, hyung, you have _no_ idea," BamBam teased back. Jinyoung threw an arm around BamBam's neck and leaned in close, saying conspiratorially, "We're going to get Mark laid by Club XX's owner!"

The pair of them glanced at Mark evilly. Mark backed away, hands up as if that would ward the two off.

"What an excellent idea, hyung!"

 

Mark had hoped that his friends would forget by the time Saturday rolled around, but it was as if the plan had given new purpose to BamBam and he would not be swayed. He forced Mark to try different outfits, assessing each one with a careful eye, all the while chatting with Jinyoung, both of them trying to get the dirt on how Mark felt about Jackson.

"Hyung, does Jackson like Mark's skin showing?"

"From all the love bites he left last time, I'd say yes."

"Guys, I'm right here," Mark said grumpily. "You could just ask me."

"But you won't be honest," Jinyoung cooed, pinching Mark's cheek.

"Get off me!" Mark pushed Jinyoung's hand away, scowling. He also didn't appreciate it when he saw Jinyoung whisper something behind his hand to BamBam, both with secret glint to their eyes.

"So what is it exactly that you want out of tonight anyway? What's your kink? Or better yet, what's Jackson's kink?" BamBam questioned, getting more hyper by the second.

"I'm not t-telling you that!" Mark sputtered, turning scarlet.

Jinyoung gave BamBam a look that said, _"See? He's impossible!"_ before saying out loud, "Jackson's kink is dominating someone, but not having that someone be completely submissive either. He likes the push and pull. I think he also has a thing for biting, and making his lover really vocal."

Mark's face was aghast. "How do you even know that?"

"Jaebum. And observation," Jinyoung said matter-of-factly. "Don't pretend like you weren't wondering."

"I wasn't wondering at all!" Mark was totally lying. He was filing the information away for later at that very moment. "I don't even know what I like anyway!"

BamBam paused his fussing around Mark to stare at the older boy, and Jinyoung also froze before both men grinned. "Oh my gosh, that's perfect!" BamBam squealed.

"You must be like his holy grail, Mark. I bet he totally gets off on trying to show you how to do things, his favorite moves, his kinks...he can mold you to just how he likes!" Jinyoung gushed, smiling widely at BamBam.

It was official. His friends were total nut jobs.

"Nobody is _molding_ me to anything, you psychos," Mark replied with some bite, but it just made Jinyoung smile with glee. 

"See? That refusal to back down? That's exactly what Jackson _loves_ , I bet!" 

"There! Done!" BamBam announced, moving Mark so he stood in front of his mirror. Mark was still shocked by his red hair, but even more so what BamBam could accomplish with his meager assortment of clothes. Mark wore his ripped black skinny jeans with some chic black and white puffy high tops, and a black belt with a large silver buckle on the front. He also wore a low cut black tank top that was sheer in the right light, with a loose black jacket on top. With his red hair wonderfully tousled, Mark looked...different. Dangerous and appealing, somehow.

"What's with all the black?" Mark asked, as BamBam began adding silver necklaces and earrings to finish off the look.

"Jinyoung said it's Jackson's favorite color. Besides, black goes well with your hair, and going with one color makes you look like a clean slate, which should appeal to Jackson's desires."

"Also, you look like you've just been fucked, or are dying to be fucked, especially with the way you keep biting your lips," Jinyoung added with a smirk.

Mark glared at his friend, but Jinyoung just laughed at him.

"You really think this will work?"

"Absolutely, Mark-hyung!" BamBam cheered, and Jinyoung also gave the thumbs up.

"He'll be crazy not to want you."

Mark was pretty sure _he'd_ be the one going crazy if Jackson said no.

 

\----------------------

 

Mark wasn't sure what do to. He felt like the last time he had been at Club XX, he had gotten a clear dismissal from Jackson. At the same time, Mark really wanted to explain himself. It didn't help that Mark felt an undeniable pull towards the club owner. He didn't like that there was a misunderstanding between them.

He had put off thinking about it too much, but in the car ride over to the club, Mark thought obsessively about it. The more he thought about it, the more angry Mark got. Who was Jackson to jump to some ridiculous conclusion like that? He didn't even bother asking Jaebum for the truth, it seemed, so why was he on his high horse deciding that Mark had gotten "spooked" off? Not only that, but Mark was angry at how Jackson was able to pull such magnificent emotions and pleasure from him, and yet Jackson didn't even bat an eye to just grab another warm body to replace him. 

Mark wasn't fucking replaceable!

By the time Mark entered the club, he was pissed and he only got more pissed off when he saw Jackson relaxing on his throne, not a care in the world. _How dare he be so calm while I'm a mess!_ Unfortunately, despite Mark's anger, a tinge of arousal shot up Mark's spine. Jackson looked ridiculously hot in his all black attire, using his red jacket to add a bit of color. It was completely unfair.

Mark began stomping towards the stage, leaving Jinyoung and BamBam behind. He knew the moment Jackson saw him, the dark haired boy's eyes widening before settling back into a look of boredom. He quickly walked up to the stage and stood right in front of where Jackson sat, throwing a room key Jinyoung had given him earlier at Jackson's feet before stalking off. Not bothering to look behind him, he has no idea what Jackson's reaction is.

Jinyoung had told him that the key was to Jackson's private room at the club -- only he could use it, no one else. So Mark wasn't surprised to find a throne in the room very similar to the one on the stage, but Mark was a bit overwhelmed at some of the other items in the room. Whips, an odd looking bench, and other items Mark was sure he would never try were arranged around the room. He sighed in relief to find a rather normal looking bed in one corner, but Mark's eyes kept returning to the throne. It seemed fitting for what Mark was about to do.

When Jackson arrived just a few moments later, Mark was standing next to the large chair, still angry in the extreme but trying to give off an unaffected look.

"Mark..." Confusion laced Jackson's words, but Mark simply used his hand to beckon Jackson over before pushing him onto the throne. Mark quickly placed on leg on either side of Jackson's deliciously thick thighs, effectively sitting on his lap and giving a challenging stare. Jackson, in response to Mark's sudden movement, quickly went to grip Mark's waist, but Mark quickly shoved him back and pulled his red jacket halfway down his back, pinning his arms behind him. Before Jackson could say anything else, Mark grabbed his face and kissed him intensely, tongue probing Jackson's mouth open and delving in deep all while Mark's body began to grind against Jackson's. Mark used his anger to fuel his passion, and when he needed a break from kissing to breathe, he began moving down Jackson's chest, pulling up his tank top to leave light bites and map his abs with his tongue. 

Jackson was straining against his jacket bindings, his abs flexing with the movement, and making such exquisite noises and moans. Mark had him caged with his body, however, so Jackson was unable to move anywhere. 

"Let me touch..." Jackson breathed out.

"No," was Mark's firm reply. This wasn't about domination for Mark. It was about proving a point.

Mark was now at Jackson's navel and promptly unbuttoned Jackson's black jeans, using his teeth to undo the zipper. Even if Mark hadn't felt it earlier, he easily would've known that Jackson was hard -- his straining erection had been pushing against his pants and now the tip was seen over the waistband of his boxer-briefs. Gripping it through the underwear, Mark bent his head down to lick at the head, but was halted with a question from Jackson.

"Mark...what are you doing?"

Mark looked up to see warring emotions on Jackson's face -- arousal, lust, confusion, uncertainty, fear -- and he quickly dismissed them all.

"I'm showing you what you were missing out on. I'm showing you what I wanted to do when I saw that girl up on your lap last week." With that, Mark promptly placed his mouth on Jackson's cock, mouthing at the fabric before taking the head into his mouth. Jackson made a strangled sort of noise, and seeing his abs flex continuously as Mark pulled down Jackson's briefs and took even more of Jackson in his mouth was shooting flares of heat into Mark's belly.

Despite Jackson's encouraging reaction, Mark had never done this before. He knew the basics, but he also didn't know what little things to do that would make Jackson go crazy. He had to admit, the taste was a little strange, but nothing unappealing. Mark glanced up at Jackson, for now Mark was kneeling between Jackson's legs. Jackson's eyes were blown wide with desire and pleasure, and he was clearly dying to touch Mark. Mark was honestly surprised that Jackson hadn't ripped through the jacket he was wearing with the way he was straining against the fabric. He certainly had the arm muscles for it.

Jackson must've picked up on Mark's uncertainty, or maybe it was simply in his dominating nature, but he began to babble tips to Mark -- voice hoarse and breathless, eyes on the man before him.

"Yeah, Mark, just like that. Dip your tongue into the slit...oh my god, yes. Yes! Hollow out your cheeks -- god, you're gorgeous. Fuck. Fuck, Mark...use your hand to slide along what your mouth can't reach...so beautiful, Mark, I've had such dreams about your hands...you're amazing, oh fuuucckk..."

Mark did everything Jackson told him to do, pleased with the encouragement and endearments. He was a little disappointed in himself that he couldn't get all of Jackson's cock in his mouth, but Mark wasn't sure he'd ever be able to. Jackson was definitely above average in dick size.

With that thought, Mark was pretty sure his own erection was leaking now. This was the hottest thing he'd ever done. Seeing Jackson going crazy, all because of Mark's mouth? Mark's arousal had never been higher. 

Jackson began doing little abortive thrusts with his hips, head thrown back as Mark worked him over with his tongue and lips and the occasional slide of his hand. At first, Mark almost gagged when Jackson began moving his hips, but he was able to quickly get used to the sensation. If Jackson tried to go any deeper, however, Mark wasn't going to be able to take it. Jackson's cock was wet from Mark's mouth, and Mark could feel his lips were swollen a little.

"Mark...Mark, I'm gonna cum..."Jackson strained out, and Mark gave one last lick to the tip before climbing back up Jackson to sit once more on his lap, hands all over Jackson's chest and stomach. Mark rocked his own still-clothed erection against Jackson's as Jackson moaned. Mark gripped Jackson's hair tightly, looking him right in the eyes. Mark was sure the lust he saw was a reflection of his own eyes.

"Then cum for me," Mark whispered in a low voice, and he arched his eyebrow at the man beneath him before pulling his face up for another intense kiss, one hand going back to Jackson's cock. It only took three more pulls of Mark's fist paired with tongues battling for dominance for Jackson to spill all over Mark's hand and a little on his own stomach. Jackson was gorgeous in his orgasm, hair askew and breathing heavily, groaning as he saw Mark tentatively lick the few spots of cum on his abs. Mark's heart stuttered at the blissed out expression on Jackson's face. How was Mark going to walk away from this?

But Mark had been following his anger to fuel his passion, and now that his passion had been indulged, his anger came beating back. Moving so close to Jackson that they were almost kissing, Mark said bitingly, "I didn't get scared, you prick! A friend had an emergency and he needed me. Next time, don't leap to assumptions you have no proof of." With that, Mark stepped off of Jackson's lap and walked to the door, forcing himself to not look back. Only a few steps away from reaching for the handle, Mark was suddenly pushed against the wall, pinned by Jackson's body. 

"I'm sorry." Jackson had buried his face into Mark's neck, so he couldn't see his face, but he felt the words against his skin. "I was just so desperate for you, and then you didn't come, so I jumped to a wrong conclusion. I was afraid that maybe you didn't want to do this anymore with me, and I really wanted you to like me. I was sulking. I'm sorry. Please don't be mad."

Mark was shocked. This was so different from the cool, smug Jackson that Mark had come to know. It made Mark want to know more about the Jackson that wasn't the "king" of the club. Mark was sure Jackson could feel Mark's heartbeat racing fast in surprise and happiness.

"You mean, you still want me?"

Jackson let out a high pitched laugh. "I'm pretty sure my reaction back there should give you a clue that yes, I definitely want you." Mark bit his lip to stop himself from smiling wide. Jackson pulled back from Mark, finally looking him in the eye.

"I really am sorry. You just make me crazy." Mark couldn't stop the grin from spreading on his face this time.

"Just so you know, I've never done that before. You make me pretty crazy, too."

Mark watched as Jackson's eyes were drawn to Mark's mouth. "Your mouth...shit." Jackson kissed him again, slowly, gently nibbling on Mark's bottom lip before pulling away again. "But I think you have a few things you need to learn, Mark. Would you like me to teach you?" Jackson's voice was husky, and Mark recognized it as his domineering club owner voice. Mark decided he would forever refer to it as Jackson's sex voice.

"Let's do something about this first, shall we?" Jackson smirked as he cupped Mark's bulge, kissing Mark's neck, and Mark's breath stuttered out of him in acquiescence.

 


	6. Jackson's POV

It was the damn red hair, standing out like a beacon to Jackson. As soon as he saw it, he couldn't take his eyes off Mark. Somehow, Mark was even more strikingly attractive with that particular shade of hair color.

It may or may not have been why Jackson wore a red jacket that night.

After Mark had left him desperately wanting last week, despite having just had a blowjob by some girl passing by, Jackson never thought he'd see him again. He refused to confide in Jaebum this time, upset over losing Mark and unsure if Jaebum would laugh at him for actually pining after someone.

Jackson didn't _pine_. At least, not until Mark.

But Mark had come back, and even from a distance Jackson could tell he was mad. He tossed Jackson a key without so much as a flicker of emotion except anger, and Jackson practically wagged his tail running after the other man. He wasn't sure why Mark was back, and he was fairly certain Mark's anger was from his little show the other week, but Jackson didn't even hesitate the second he had his hand on the key.

Jackson thought he was in a dream as Mark climbed on top of him, his anger turning into passion that Jackson lapped up like a dying man. He was confused, for sure, but he wasn't about to turn Mark away -- not that he could, anyway, arms restricted they way they were. Jackson was fairly certain he could've gotten himself out of his jacket bindings, but if this was what Mark wanted, he wasn't going to change it.

When Mark said he had wanted to push the girl from last week off his lap so that _he_ could be the one giving it to Jackson in front of the entire club, Jackson had to try to repress a shudder of excitement and pleasure. When Mark's mouth finally touched Jackson's throbbing cock, he couldn't help but throw his head back in unadulterated bliss. Mark wasn't experienced, but damn did he give head like it was all he wanted to do. Jackson ached to touch Mark, to put his hands in his hair. Somehow, he managed to tell Mark what to do to bring even more pleasure, and shit, that was hot all on its own, the way Mark listened so well to Jackson's encouragement.

To Jackson, it lasted a long time and yet his orgasm crashed down on him way too fast. Seeing Mark carefully taste his spend on his stomach made Jackson groan. That image alone was going to drive Jackson crazy many a night in the future. Before Jackson could relish in his orgasmic euphoria, Mark was growling in his ear about helping a friend and then was up and off him, walking to the door. Jackson's heart plummeted, and he quickly pulled his jacket back up so that he could move his arms and zipped up his pants before running after the red haired man, quickly caging him.

"I'm sorry." Jackson couldn't look at Mark, afraid of what he'd see. "I was just so desperate for you, and then you didn't come, so I jumped to a wrong conclusion. I was afraid that maybe you didn't want to do this anymore with me, and I really wanted you to like me. I was sulking. I'm sorry. Please don't be mad." Jackson knew he was rambling, knew he sounded desperate and pitiful but he didn't care. He would do anything to get Mark to forgive him.

"You mean, you still want me?"

Jackson let out a high pitched laugh that was almost hysterical. "I'm pretty sure my reaction back there should give you a clue that yes, I definitely want you." He heard the vulnerability in Mark's voice, so he pulled back in the hope that he'd see a smile on Mark's face. He wasn't disappointed.

"I really am sorry. You just make me crazy."

"Just so you know, I've never done that before. You make me pretty crazy, too," Mark replied, and Jackson's stomach did a somersault. Mark had been so sexy earlier that he was still feeling the high from his orgasm, and yet now here he stood, adorable and cute. It made Jackson want to do unspeakable things to Mark but also just cuddle him forever. Clearly, Mark had two sides to him...Jackson wondered which side of him came out more often, or if Mark was only snarky and sexy with him. That made Jackson really take in Mark in front of him -- he looked the same as before, but his lips were bright red and a little swollen, shiny with leftover saliva from earlier. 

"Your mouth...shit." Jackson kissed him again, taking Mark's plumped lower lip to worry between his teeth gently. He could feel Mark still hard beneath him. That needed to be fixed. Immediately. 

"But I think you have a few things you need to learn, Mark. Would you like me to teach you?" Jackson tried to make his voice lower, commanding. He had let Mark take what he wanted earlier, but now it was Jackson's turn to be in charge -- to show Mark why his reputation was so strong.

"Let's do something about this first, shall we?" Jackson smirked as he cupped Mark's bulge, kissing Mark's neck, knowing he had won the minute Mark's breath became stuttery and he titled his head to the side as if in submission. Oh, it was beautiful.

Jackson rubbed Mark's crotch a few more times before moving his hand upward, underneath Mark's thin shirt, his fingers splayed out across Mark's abs and chest as he nosed at Mark's neck, occasionally kissing Mark's jaw. Mark was letting out breathy gasps, especially when Jackson's fingers brushed against his nipples, and Jackson decided to let his hand wander south once more, popping the button on Mark's pants before withdrawing his hands and lips.

Mark's look of confusion as Jackson pulled away was making Jackson hard again. His flushed face, lust-darkened eyes, swollen red lips and furrowed brow -- Mark hadn't been ravished yet, but seeing the open look of want on his face was enough for Jackson right now. 

As Jackson backed up towards the bed behind him, he began stripping, starting with his jacket and shirt and working his way down to his pants. Mark's confusion morphed into understanding, and he bit his lip as he watched Jackson, unsure yet clearly enthralled. Jackson had to bite back a groan at Mark's lip bite -- he probably had no idea how hot he looked when he did that, and he did it far too often for Jackson's restraint.

But now Jackson didn't need to hold back.

Standing only in his unzipped pants, the waistline hanging low on his hips and revealing his slight erection through his underwear, Jackson growled to Mark, "Come here."

Mark instantly moved forward to stand in front of Jackson, and Jackson caressed the side of Mark's face in approval. "Take off my pants."

Reveling in the fire that shone in Mark's eyes, knowing full well that Mark would follow the command but also do it in his own way, Jackson held his breath as Mark slowly lowered himself, eyes never leaving Jackson's face. Mark gripped the waistband of Jackson's pants and carefully pulled them down, purposefully placing his upturned face extremely close to Jackson's crotch. Smiling sweetly up at him, Mark moved that little bit closer, giving kitten licks to Jackson's underwear-clad bulge, mouthing at the head, no doubt trying to get Jackson to recall what happened mere moments ago. As if Jackson would forget.

Stepping out of his pants with help from Mark (and trying to keep his groans to a minimum), Jackson then pulled Mark back up roughly, reaching his limit. He ripped Mark's flimsy shirt straight down the middle before shoving his jacket and ruined shirt off his arms to leave the redhead bare chested. Before Mark could even register his surprise, Jackson pulled Mark behind him and pushed, Mark landing flat on the bed behind, bouncing lightly. Jackson quickly climbed on top, enjoying Mark's shocked expression, before kissing him deeply, hands wandering up and down Mark's sides.

He loved how thin yet muscular Mark was. Where Jackson was bulkier with muscle, Mark was slim, yet no less strong. Mark may have been just slightly taller, but Jackson covered Mark with his larger frame, and he loved it.

This time, it was Jackson who slowly took off Mark's pants, keeping his face close to Mark's erection. In hopes of teasing Mark the same way, Jackson didn't take his eyes off the man below him as began to mouth at Mark's cock. Because Mark was still rock hard, the head was pushing out the top of the boxer-briefs, and it was simply too tempting. Jackson quickly enveloped it in his mouth, earning a startled gasp from Mark as he arched a little off the bed in pleasure. Mark's lovely, long fingers went to grip Jackson's hair, and Jackson popped off Mark's cock, moving out of reach and pulling Mark's pants off in one final tug. Mark's whine (whether at Jackson's denial of hands or the loss of Jackson's mouth, Jackson wasn't sure) was beautiful, and made Mark blush when he realized the noise he had just made.

Jackson moved to settle on top of Mark once more, pinning Mark's arms down as he put his legs on either side of Mark's torso. "Now, now, Mark. You didn't let me touch. It's only fair that you get the same."

Mark squirmed in protest, mouth opening to complain, so Jackson pressed down on his wrists further while moving to whisper, "Be a good boy," in Mark's ear before nibbling on the soft edges. He felt Mark shudder and then relax beneath him, so Jackson leisurely kissed along his jaw until he reached Mark's plump lips.

"If I ever go too far, just say stop. But I won't do any worse to you than you did to me." Another shudder rippled through Mark, and Jackson couldn't help but grind his hips down to Mark's to elicit a delicious moan of, "Yes, Jackson."

Jackson let out his own pleased groan, already fully hard once again. Mark was now his own sexual buffet, and Jackson planned on devouring every last bite.

Mark was his for the night, and Jackson was going to make sure Mark remembered it.


	7. Mark's POV

Mark was so turned on it was unbelievable. When Jackson ripped his shirt with his hands, Mark could feel the precum dripping from his slit, and when Jackson pinned him to the bed, his larger body covering his own thinner frame, Mark was pretty sure he stopped breathing for a minute as pleasure rippled through him, Jackson's muscular arms bracketing him. 

He loved it. He loved Jackson telling him what to do in that deep, husky voice. He loved how Jackson tried to dominate him when Mark was about to protest. He loved feeling Jackson's reaction to him.

Obediently lying on the bed on his back as Jackson expertly tied his wrists to the headboard with strips of red silk, Mark couldn't help but notice that Jackson chose to sit above Mark's chest while he worked, which left Jackson's bulge within easy access. So Mark did the first thing that came to mind, and began once more mouthing at Jackson's cock. They still had their underwear on, but Mark was hoping that would soon change. To show his displeasure, he made whining noises as he nosed at the rigid shaft. Earlier, he was aghast at the whine that was wrung from him, but remembering Jinyoung's words that Jackson liked his lovers vocal, Mark decided not to be embarrassed and just embrace it.

He was rewarded with a small moan from Jackson, who must've finished his preparations as he moved himself backwards a little to look Mark in the eyes, hooking his thumb in the waistband of his underwear suggestively. Mark's arms were lying relaxed on the bed above his head, and he moved them a little to test how tight they were. They were firm around his wrist, and he was restricted in that he couldn't move his arms down, but his arms weren't pulled up uncomfortably at all and had enough movement from side to side. Since he couldn't touch with his hands, he licked his lips, eyeing where Jackson's thumb rested. Jackson simply smirked and pulled off the last bit of clothing, his thick, cut cock bouncing a little, the head a lovely red, shiny from Mark's earlier ministrations. Mark had been on a mission earlier, and hadn't paid a lot of attention, but now that he could take his time and look, Jackson had a really nice cock. It was thick and long, but not overly so. He was bigger than average, but not monstrous.

Basically, he was perfect.

Mark knew his own cock wasn't bad -- probably thinner than Jackson's, but just as long -- but somehow he was suddenly nervous as Jackson's fingers gripped Mark's underwear. Jackson pulled them down quickly, however, and the dark, hungry look in his eyes as Mark was laid bare before him, unable to move, quickly dispelled any embarrassment Mark might have been feeling. Mark couldn't feel anything but desired with a look like that. It didn't stop the blush on his cheeks, though.

"You're gorgeous, you know that?" Jackson's voice was so sensual, low and husky, that Mark couldn't breathe. Instead, he tilted his head up and kissed Jackson as he moved above him, trying to make Jackson understand just what he made Mark feel, their tongues coming together in a glorious slide.

"Pretty sure I'm the one who almost came in their pants just from looking at you," Mark panted out as he stopped their kissing to breathe. Jackson paused, then, a faint pink dusting his cheeks.

"Really?"

Mark was shocked that Jackson was so pleased with that comment -- it was adorable how it made Jackson suddenly shy. Did he not realize how handsome he was? Mark made a mental note to one day take a night to show Jackson just how beautiful he was.

But then Jackson grinned, a smug smirk erasing any adorable features. "I _am_ also known as Mr. Wild-and-Sexy, you know." Now Jackson just looked downright hot, confidence oozing from his pores. Mark refused to let Jackson know how sexy that was, but wondered if it was all a cover for his earlier shyness.

More pieces to the puzzle that was Jackson Wang, but Mark still didn't know how they fit together.

Jackson proceeded to live up to his name by using his tongue to trace patterns on Mark's chest and stomach, paying special attention to his nipples, laving at them until they were hard nubs and Mark was gasping and arching into Jackson's mouth. Mark couldn't believe the sensations lighting up his body from just a tongue on his torso. Maybe Jackson's mouth was magic.

Mark strained against his constraints when Jackson avoided his cock as he moved lower, choosing instead to nip and lick Mark's thighs, rubbing soothing circles with his hands. "C'mon, Jackson!" Mark groaned harshly. "Stop teasing!" He'd been hard for too long and desperately wanted release. Secretly, he was afraid he would orgasm before Jackson even touched him there, and he didn't want that to happen. He jumped when Jackson lightly smacked the side of his butt where it met his thigh, and Jackson loomed over him, saying, "The only words you will utter are 'yes' and 'Jackson' and 'harder'. Nothing else." He didn't wait for Mark's response, returning to Mark's thighs, hands beginning to fondle the orbs of Mark's behind.

Jackson hadn't hit him hard, the slight tingling sensation was already gone the second after Jackson's hand left his skin, but it had thrilled Mark more than he thought it would. He knew he would never be into whips or paddles, but maybe a little spanking was in their future...

Wait, was he going to get a future with Jackson? He was notorious for never sleeping with a person twice. Mark had to resign himself that this was probably all he was going to get.

Biting one last time where Mark's thigh met his pelvis, Jackson finally took Mark into the wet heat of his mouth, expertly using tongue and lips to drive Mark crazy. He'd been given head before, but no one had been like Jackson. Swirling his tongue around the cut head of his cock, bobbing down deeper at certain intervals and hollowing out his cheeks to create such delicious suction...unable to dive his hands into Jackson's dark locks, all Mark could do was keen and make little thrusts as best he could. Being the pro that he was, he had no problem with taking Mark deep, almost to the base, and Mark couldn't stop the litany of "Jackson, Jackson, JACKSON" that fell from his lips. He had been hard for so long that after a couple minutes, all it took was an insatiable look from Jackson as he laved at Mark's balls before taking Mark to the root once more, and Mark couldn't hold back. His orgasm was powerful, prolonged by Jackson sucking down all of his spend until Mark was too sensitive and was positively shaking from such intense euphoria.

Mark had to close his eyes with such sensations, and opened them to find Jackson gazing at him sweetly, yet possessively. Mark was all too familiar with that look. It wasn't that different from when Mark first made eye contact with Jackson as he danced with Yugyeom.

Jackson caressed Mark's face softly before leaning down to kiss once more, and Mark could taste himself on Jackson's tongue. It should've turned him off, but instead it only reminded Mark that Jackson swallowed it all, as if Mark's cock was a lollipop to lick clean. He desperately wished he could touch Jackson, and whined once more, trying to hook his legs around Jackson's if only to get what little touch he could.

"Now you know how I felt," Jackson teased, brushing some hair out of Mark's face tenderly. "I don't know why you chose this hair color, but it makes you look even more beautiful and sexy. You should've seen all the people who were watching you last week, dying for your attention." Jackson moved to Mark's ears once more, nibbling and licking there before moving to Mark's neck. "But they can't have you. You're _mine_."

Mark could only gasp as he felt Jackson bite down hard, licking the spot a few times before once more worrying it between his teeth. Jackson's voice was so predatory, and the bruise he was making was so _claiming_ , that Mark could only turn his head even further to give Jackson more access to his pale neck. He wasn't going to get hard again so soon, but Jackson staking his claim like this was sending lightning through Mark's veins, building pleasure. Mark was pretty sure he could eventually get hard again just from _this_. Apparently, baring his neck was adding fuel to the fire, because Jackson became almost ferocious, making several bites on the long column of Mark's neck as his hands gripped Mark's hair, grinding his erection on Mark's stomach, leaving a trail of precum in the hair that led to his cock.

Mark was letting out small whimpers and long sighs the entire time, even as Jackson slowed down and used more tongue than teeth. Eventually, Jackson pressed a kiss to Mark's jaw and sat back, admiring his work. Mark still had his head to the side, and turned his eyes to Jackson, still baring his neck. Whatever Jackson saw in that look made Jackson bite his lip and groan, an even more animalistic look in his eyes as he gripped his cock, pumping it a few times. It made Mark feel powerful, to know that he could make Jackson look at him like that.

"Jackson," Mark rasped, breathless. Jackson's eyes snapped to Mark's, lips red from biting. "Yours. All yours."

Jackson apparently didn't mind that he had just used words that Jackson hadn't said were okay to use, if the way he crashed his lips to Mark's were any indication. "You're unreal," Jackson groaned against his lips. Mark could never get tired of kissing Jackson. Even though his lips were a little sore, the plush softness of Jackson's lips and the delicious way Jackson would lick into his mouth made it all incredible. Suddenly, Mark felt a wet finger gently breaching his hole, slowly thrusting in and out. He had no idea when Jackson had grabbed lube -- maybe it had been on the bed the whole time -- but the way in which Jackson was trying to distract him with hungry kisses while tenderly opening him up was really touching. By the time he had 3 fingers in, Jackson had grazed Mark's prostate a couple times, and Mark was once again hard and leaking.

He opened his eyes, having closed them during their mini-makeout session, when he heard Jackson opening a condom. "I'm clean," Mark blurted out, Jackson's eyes going to him in surprise. He wanted to feel Jackson -- all of him. This was only his third male sexual experience, and if this was the only chance he was getting with the famous Jackson Wang, he was going to get the real deal.

"I know. That's one of the rules of the club, and everyone has to submit proof. But I wanted to give you the option in case..."

"I'd rather you fucked me raw, but if you want to use one, then be my guest." Mark couldn't help the but let the sassy tone slip out, hoping to goad Jackson into doing what he wanted.

It worked. Jackson's eyes darkened and Mark watched, anticipation at an all time high, as Jackson put lube on his cock and placed a pillow under Mark's hips. Jackson lined up his cock to Mark's awaiting hole, and gently began pushing in, eyes on Mark's the whole time. He used one hand to line himself up, but once there he removed his hands to grip the underside of Mark's outstretched arms, and actually pulled _Mark_ onto his cock slowly. Mark's head tilted back with a loud moan, the thick feeling of Jackson filling him up after the head of the shaft popped in. Mark could feel every throb of Jackson's cock, and it made Mark's own cock dribble.

"You're so tight," Jackson growled out before thrusting harshly, long, deep slides of his cock in and out of Mark's body, hands now placed on Mark's hips tightly. Mark glanced down at their joined bodies, admiring the sensual way Jackson's pelvis moved against him, the way his abs flexed and his hips seemed to move of their own accord, bringing such waves of pleasure that all too soon Mark had his head thrown back once more, panting loudly. Jackson's hands then moved to Mark's butt, and he moved one of Mark's legs over his shoulder, moving slower than before but even deeper, grinding in slow before giving quick, pointed thrusts. Mark realized Jackson was looking for his prostate when he hit it, electricity making Mark arch and mewl, as Jackson's hands continued to knead the flesh of his ass.

"I can feel you clenching all around me," Jackson continued, clearly straining to get words out. "I'm going to fill you up again and again," he panted out, starting to move faster. "Make it so you can't walk for a week. Make sure everyone knows that you're mine."

Mark trembled. Apparently, possessiveness and claiming talk was a huge turn on for Mark. It didn't hurt that Jackson made it sound like this was only the beginning. All Mark could gasp out was, "Yes, all yours, Jackson! Yours!" as the dark haired man moved Mark's leg back down and lowered his body so that it enveloped Mark once more. Jackson wrapped his hands in Mark's hair (and only Mark's hair), his hips doing all the work as he began hammering into Mark with an intensity Mark had never known. His neck was bared once more, pulled back by Jackson's grip, as Jackson simply pressed his open mouth against it, hot breath and occasional tongue lick leaving wet spots as he pumped deeply into Mark like a jackhammer. Sweat was dripping down Mark's neck and body, his legs doing their best to grip around Jackson's firm ass. Both were panting hard, with Jackson grunting and growling at intervals above him, while Mark was simply mewling and crying out Jackson's name with a few "oh gods" thrown in, Jackson's tempo never ceasing.

Ravished. That was the word. Mark was being ravished, and hell was Mark enjoying it.

The only thing Mark registered through the rigorous pounding he was getting was the beautiful sounds falling from Jackson's lips, the grip of his hands in his hair, the feeling of Jackson's balls slapping against Mark's ass, and of course, the slide of Jackson's cock and the way he was thrusting so deep and with such fervor, hitting Mark's prostate more often than not. Mark couldn't believe Jackson's stamina, and when Jackson began breathing a chorus of Mark's name against his neck in time with his thrusts, Mark couldn't take any more. He came hard, wailing Jackson's name through it. His body went bow-tight as he felt his balls empty, his cock pulsing so hard his cum almost hit his chin, the silk ribbons pulling tight against his wrists as Mark arched in shuddering waves of bliss.

Jackson was still pounding into him, but feeling Mark's hole clench down on him in a tight, drumming grip sent him over the edge, his balls tightening in warning. Biting down on Mark's shoulder as he came, his hips stuttered into Mark the entire time, lengthening Mark's own orgasm. The feeling of Jackson's thick cock throbbing inside him, the jets of cum painting his walls over and over, made Mark feel dazed. He could feel Jackson lazily kissing his jaw, no longer gripping his hair but instead caressing it. Jackson made no move to pull out of Mark, and Mark made no movement at all except to breathe, he was so spent. Jackson had fucked the life out of him, and it was amazing.

He turned his head so their lips met, kissing in such a way that Mark could only describe it as loving. Jackson had just fucked him fast and furiously -- the best of his life -- those amazing hips of his pumping into him so hard, giving him a mind-blowing orgasm (more than once) and now Jackson was being so affectionate, nuzzling Mark's neck as he placed soft kisses on his face. Jackson eventually pulled out with a lewd squelch, moving to untie Mark's arms and grabbing a towel to wipe Mark off with. Mark grimaced at the feeling of cum and lube sliding out of him, not noticing the frown Jackson was giving his dripping hole. He disappeared for a moment, and when Jackson returned he held a plug in his hand.

"Do you mind?" Jackson asked, running a calming hand along Mark's flank. Mark was shocked at the toy, and a little embarrassed, but he rather liked the idea of keeping Jackson's release inside of him a little longer, especially if Jackson wanted him to.

"That's fine," Mark said with a soft smile, and he turned on his side to give Jackson better access. It was an interesting feeling (not unpleasant, but unusual) but the greedy and pleased look on Jackson's face once it was inserted made it completely worth it. Jackson settled himself next to Mark, curling around him so that they were face to face, Jackson pulling Mark into his arms after a beat. "Is this okay? Was before okay?" Jackson asked, his chest vibrating against Mark's ear in a pleasant hum, Jackson's hands rubbing soothing circles into Mark's hair and back, which Jackson had gripped fiercely earlier.

"It was perfect. You're amazing," Mark mumbled out, already half-way asleep despite the pleasure that still zinged through his body from time to time. He knew Jackson was probably grinning, but Mark's filter had been disabled. His whole brain had short circuited. Feeling a soft blanket float over him and Jackson's strong arms around him, Mark fell into a blissful sleep.

At least, until he felt Jackson's renewed erection pressing into his back an hour later.


	8. Jackson's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More smut. Still not the end of the story though.
> 
> Sorry for the wait. Life just gets in the way sometimes.

Jackson's body never stopped zinging with arousal. The sex he'd just had with Mark had been incredible and was everything he could've wished for, and more. His cock had almost fattened up again after seeing Mark lying on the bed completely debauched, glistening chest rising and falling heavily, lips red and slick, skin purpling where Jackson had attacked with feverish lips and teeth. Seeing his release drip out of Mark's hole awoke some fierce feeling inside Jackson -- he wanted it to stay inside, make Mark remember what had happened here tonight. When Mark accepted the plug, Jackson couldn't hide his pleased expression.

It may only be for tonight, but Jackson was taking as many steps as he could to make sure Mark didn't forget him.

Jackson was a snuggler by nature, so when Mark didn't resist at all to being wrapped up and cuddled, Jackson grinned. His smile only grew when Mark told Jackson he was perfect. _Perfect enough to keep?_ Jackson thought to himself.

He dozed alongside Mark, but he didn't want to waste a moment, and he wanted Mark to remember this as the best, so he slept for only a short while before awakening and caressing Mark while he slept. _Beautiful_ , Jackson thought. It was odd, this feeling. Jackson had always been very sexual, never one to shy away from his feelings and needs, and he'd always been affectionate, but this...this felt different. More passionate. More important somehow. Yes, Jackson didn't really know Mark all that well. He got Jaebum to divulge what he knew about the man, but it still wasn't a lot, so Jackson knew most of what he felt had been simple attraction and lust. He'd felt that with many others before. But he'd never felt such immediate desire, never felt the need to keep someone around longer than one night or to try to please someone so badly and have it not be about pride. 

Jackson wasn't stupid. He knew it wasn't love. But there was just _something_ about Mark that pulled Jackson in until he drowned in Mark's presence, and he didn't mind at all. He wanted to know everything about the man.

Jaebum was going to be such a dick about it.

Pushing these thoughts from his head, and focusing back on the present moment, Jackson reveled once more in the gorgeous body against his. He traced his fingertips along Mark's body, gently double checking to make sure none of their debauchery before had left any major harm (particularly to Mark's wrists). As his fingers traveled, Mark moved slightly, submissive in his sleep and huffing a couple small moans that did things to Jackson's body. He could picture it now -- coming home to Mark, eliciting laughter and smiles before fighting for control in the bedroom (or in the shower, the kitchen, the sofa...) before claiming Mark as his, over and over and over...

Not that Mark would make it easy. But that just thrilled Jackson even more. Maybe they could even make it sweet, Jackson pouring on the praise as he moves nice and slow, Mark meeting him thrust for thrust and making those delicious noises as Jackson gently unravels him...

The thoughts were so vivid in Jackson's mind that it was no wonder that he found himself rutting against Mark's behind, his cock thick once more, hands now wandering against Mark's chest, slowly rubbing his nipples. He sensed when Mark awoke with a gasp followed by a soft sigh, feeling Mark press against him more insistently.

"Jackson," Mark breathed out, almost a moan, reaching one arm behind him to rake his fingers through Jackson's hair. "I need you."

Yup, that was _the_ hottest thing Jackson had ever heard. He'd probably be mentally replaying that to himself until his deathbed, and maybe even beyond that.

Jackson shuddered as his cock twitched and got even harder. He let his hands wander down Mark's abs and the hair there until he reached Mark's erect cock, slowly pumping it as his other hand moved down to remove the plug. Mark whined high in his throat as it was removed and Jackson carefully used a couple fingers to test the tenderness there, which only made Mark buck up into Jackson's fist.

"Easy," Jackson said, voice low from sleep. "I'll fill you up again. You're so hungry for it." He whispered the last bit into Mark's ear, Mark pushing his ass into Jackson's crotch in retaliation before laying on the bed on his stomach, pillowing his head on his arms and turning his head sideways to glance coyly at Jackson.

"Please?" Mark wiggled his butt a little. _The tempting little minx._

Jackson knew Mark was up to something, as he was being a bit too submissive than normal, but gave it no more thought as he swiped some of the come dripping out of Mark's hole to spread on his cock, before pushing in with a groan. How did Mark still feel so deliciously tight? He began to move, doing all he could to keep himself in check, to not simply pound away until Mark screamed his release. Jackson wanted to make sure that Mark felt everything this time. It didn't hurt that in their current position, Jackson got to see every inch of his cock sliding in and out of Mark, his previous seed making the way smooth and his cock paler than before. Jackson couldn't help the loud groan as he took in the sight, how greedily Mark's hole ate it up.

Without even fully registering it, Jackson's hips sped up as he maneuvered himself on top of Mark, one knee on either side of Mark's legs, his arms wrapping around so that their two bodies were flesh to flesh. In this position, Mark had very little wiggle room, and would feel every drag of Jackson's cock as he thrusted it deeper and deeper. Soon, Mark had his hands gripping the bedsheets by the fistful, moaning and exclaiming, "Jackson!" every time Jackson hit the right spot, before urging Jackson on even faster. Jackson, for his part, felt like his body was on fire. He ground his hips into the body below him, pulling out only a little before snapping them back in, grunting every time. When Jackson pulled out more than halfway before snapping back in again, his hands rubbing the nubs of Mark's nipples, he felt Mark stiffen below him briefly while groaning into the sheets, "Oh my god, do that again." Jackson happily complied, lifting his hips so that when they came back down, there was the obscene sound of skin slapping against skin, his fingers flicking against Mark's chest, and Mark began to babble all kinds of dirty things as Jackson tried to slow things down.

"Yes, Jackson, _yes_ ," Mark mewled, as Jackson focused on getting his dick to hit the right spot, and deeply. "I love feeling your body over mine. I love how I can feel your abs flexing as you pound into me. I can't wait for you to fill me up again. Make me come, Jackson." Then Mark managed to raise his ass a little, getting his knees under him a bit, allowing Jackson to really grind his cock into Mark after each thrust. Jackson's mind was gone, chasing that amazing feeling of euphoria that Mark was giving him, his hole clenching every so often and driving Jackson mad. He let his hand wander down to Mark's cock, thrilled at feeling the precome that was blurting out with every other thrust, enough that there was a thin line dripping to the sheets below. Jackson's hips sped up again, his thighs working overtime to fulfill Mark's request.

"That's right, Jackson. Breed me. Fill me." Mark practically shouted it, and Jackson realized that it was true. The position they were in, the way Jackson was dominating and groaning in such pleasure, filling Mark up again a second time...it was very much like breeding. 

Jackson had no idea that that was apparently a huge kink of his. But as soon as Mark said it, it only took a few more thrusts before he was pumping his release inside Mark once more with a shout, his hips doing abortive little jerks. He could feel Mark's release just after his, as Mark's hole rippled around Jackson (and Mark himself wasn't too quiet about it), and it seemed like forever before Jackson felt his cock stop spurting.

They lay there together, Jackson mostly atop of Mark, allowing their breathing to slow before Mark began to laugh. It was high pitched and giggly, but Jackson thought the sound was beautiful. 

"I can't say I've ever had such a good wake up call."

Jackson grinned in response, nipping at Mark's ear before nuzzling the back of his neck. "I can't say I've ever had such a gorgeous thing to wake up to." Running his hands up and down Mark's sides, he could feel Mark huff in response.

"I think that's my line."

Jackson gently eased out as Mark made to turn around so that he was facing Jackson, a wonderfully blissed out expression on his face. Jackson knew a similar look probably graced his own features. Mark pulled Jackson down for a kiss, something slow and sensual that made Jackson want, despite everything that had just happened. So when Mark deepened the kiss, one hand locked around the back of Jackson's neck, and the other drifting down along Jackson's side, Jackson didn't hesitate to go along with it. He loved feeling Mark want him, loved the way Mark would nip at Jackson's lips with those lovely canines of his, loved how Mark was giving just as much as he was taking...

"It's dripping out."

It took a moment before Mark's words registered. "What?"

Jackson pulled away to find Mark's eyes staring deep into his, slight mischief dancing there.

"Your come. It's dripping out. Use your cock to keep it in me."

Jackson just stared. This beautiful boy, this lovely creature just said...

Mark gave a short laugh before pushing Jackson back until he was the one lying down, and Mark was atop him. Before Jackson could formulate a proper thought, Mark was carefully putting Jackson's cock back in his hole with a sigh, as if Mark now felt complete. Jackson himself was staring up in awe, grimacing only slightly once, as his cock was still a little sensitive.

Neither of them were hard, but the look of triumph on Mark's face when he was fully seated on Jackson's cock made Jackson's heart beat fast. Mark, for his part, began to lick and nibble Jackson's torso, laving his nipples until Jackson groaned and writhed a little, his ass occasionally massaging Jackson's cock as he subtly moved his hips.

Jackson, unable to keep his hands to himself immediately let his hands roam once more, enjoying the way Mark was leading this little endeavor.

"What are you up to?" Jackson gasped as Mark licked and nipped his neck, hips grinding down a bit more forcefully this time.

"I want to see how fast you recover," Mark replied in a low tone. "I want to see how quickly I can bring you back to your peak. I want you to fill me up one last time so that I'm so impossibly full that there's no denying that I'm yours." Jackson shivered, Mark's voice like a drug, causing him to slowly begin to harden once more. "Don't you want me full of your come, Jackson?"

Seriously, Mark was going to be the _death_ of him.

Jackson was unable to let Mark continue to lead now. The way Mark was sensually using his hips to slowly bring Jackson back to full hardness after a fantastic fuck, and the dirty talk -- man, the dirty talk -- while Mark's gorgeous face looked at Jackson liked he wanted to devour him...Jackson pushed himself up into a sitting position while Mark continued to ride him, but immediately began kissing Mark so deeply, one of his hands gripping Mark's ass hard. Mark gasped at that, and Jackson continued his attack, biting Mark's bottom lip and pulling Mark's lips toward his until Mark complied once more. Soon, it was all out war, both of them fighting for dominance in the kiss, hands gripping and groping everywhere, until Mark tangled his fingers into Jackson's hair and pulled Jackson's head back roughly so that he could kiss and bite right under Jackson's jaw, all while Mark undulated in his lap, Jackson's cock now nearing full hardness. Jackson could feel Mark's interest as well, as it occasionally bobbed against Jackson's stomach.

To gain the upper hand once more, Jackson used one hand to grip Mark's cock and tug, while the other hand ran along Mark's back in a soothing motion. As Mark's grip on his hair lessened, Jackson used his body momentum to throw Mark backwards onto the bed, causing his cock to also leave Mark's body. Mark whimpered at that, and moved to get up, but Jackson was quicker. He flipped Mark around so that he was facing the bed again and swiftly entered Mark once more. Without warning, Jackson began to quickly thrust, his cock now completely erect and ready to fulfill Mark's request to fill him for a third time that night.

Mark mewled under him, urging Jackson on, but after a few more moments of quick thrusts, Jackson slowed down. "Punishment for trying to take control," he purred in Mark's ear.

But Mark suddenly threw his body weight backward, causing Jackson to sit back on his haunches with Mark following suit, so that Jackson's chest was against Mark's back with Mark sitting on Jackson's thighs, Mark's legs on either side of Jackson's. Mark curled a hand around Jackson's neck and into his hair as he moved his hips, whispering, "Yes, but you love it when I do." Jackson couldn't deny it, he loved watching the way Mark's body moved as he lead the situation. He particularly loved this position, as he could now continue his attack on Mark's neck while running his hands all over Mark's torso, even gripping Mark's cock if he so chose.

He did.

Mark's cock was velvet in his hand, rock solid and dripping a little bit of release. As Jackson gripped and tugged, he felt Mark gasp and shudder, sensations overwhelming, especially paired with Jackson's lips on Mark's neck. He could feel Mark's hips begin to slow, and while Mark clearly had a plan, Jackson now had one, too.

Jackson began to thrust up into the tight heat of Mark's ass, each move of his hips becoming more and more powerful. Soon, Mark was a moaning wreck,  dropping his head back so that it rested on Jackson's shoulder. With Jackson's tight grip on his cock, and the thick cock moving in his ass, Jackson knew Mark was probably seeing stars. Jackson couldn't help but smile into Mark's neck at that.

"Can you feel me, Mark? Are you delirious with how well I'm filling you up, with how well my hands and lips and cock know to bring your body to ultimate pleasure?" Jackson nipped at Mark's ear, pleased with Mark's reaction to his own dirty talk, as Mark stiffened and shuddered with every new, powerful thrust between his words.

"Yes, Jackson," Mark breathed, unable or unwilling to hold back all the moans and shouts of pleasure. "Fuck, your cock. It's so thick." Jackson could tell Mark was getting close, and Jackson himself wasn't too far off. Mark was being way too sexy right now. But Jackson wanted this to last. This would be their 4th orgasm of the night, and therefore most likely their last. 

Jackson slowed down, going for deep rather than fast. One hand gripped Mark's hip, holding him to him, and the other turned Mark's chin so that Jackson could kiss him deeply. Mark broke the kiss after a minute when Jackson gave a pointed jab with his hips, mewling out an "oh my god, Jackson."

"If that's what you want to call me," Jackson smirked. The smirk quickly fell once he felt Mark begin to move, fucking himself on Jackson's cock, his ass gripping Jackson in a tight vice with every pull up. Jackson groaned in the building pleasure. "Unfair," he growled, before pushing Mark forward again to fall on the bed and began relentlessly  _pounding_ into the lovely body below him. Mark, for his part, was shoving his ass back, making such amazing noises that Jackson knew that if he died right now, he'd die happy.

As Jackson felt his pleasure begin to crest, he suddenly pulled out, flipping Mark over so that he was on his back on the bed. Mark stared up at him in surprise, breathing hard, cock dripping and red, and while Jackson wanted this to last longer, he couldn't hold back at that sight. 

"Want to see you," he muttered, before ramming back in, loving the feeling of his previous come making Mark's channel so wet, the obscene sound of it escaping with every thrust, foaming around Jackson's cock. Apparently he said all of that out loud, because Mark was positively keening at Jackson's words and fast, powerful thrusts. Jackson let his arms cage around Mark's body, so that once more his hips and thighs did most of the work.

"Give it to me, Jackson. Love how I'm dripping with your come. Gonna make me come so hard I forget everyone else. Love how you make me feel. Come for me. Want to feel how your fill me up so well."

Lips and tongue replacing words, Jackson kissed Mark deeply as he felt his orgasm approaching. He continued to pound into Mark as his orgasm hit, moaning into Mark's mouth and hips stuttering when Jackson's couldn't control it any longer. Mark released at the same time, Jackson feeling each spurt on his stomach and Mark's hole fluttering around his cock. Mark also shuddered violently, arching towards Jackson as it happened. Jackson just continued the kiss, hips pumping relentlessly, as if his cock never wanted to stop filling Mark with his release.

After what felt like ages to Jackson, his hips finally stilled and Jackson withdrew, pulling Mark to him as Mark trembled. Jackson was pretty sure he himself was also shaking a little, but he wrapped Mark in his embrace, enjoying a slow, languid kiss. 

"Wow," he heard Mark whisper.

"Wow is right."

Mark opened his eyes to look at Jackson, and he could barely handle the awe he saw there. "You're unreal, Jackson."

 


	9. Mark's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm so sorry for the long waits between chapters. I hate doing that, yet I keep getting stopped from finishing chapters for various reasons. I haven't even been able to get to my other fic. Thank you for being so patient, readers! I so appreciate all the kind comments!
> 
> This chapter is short, but the next chapter is almost done and should be up in a day or two.

Mark was left a shivering mess.

He was desperate for Jackson to request another meeting, to see him again after this night, that Mark went a little wild. He had never spoken so naughtily in bed, had never tried such methods to egg his lovers on, but in the moment Mark did whatever he could to make Jackson want him.

The result?

Mark was breathless -- both in joy and exertion -- and his body was on such a pleasurable overload that he couldn't stop trembling. He felt like he could still feel Jackson shuddering against him, trying to thrust his come even deeper all while releasing more, his handsome face slack in pleasure as he whispered praises into Mark's skin. Mark still isn't sure Jackson was even aware he had been speaking.

Jackson had immediately wrapped himself around Mark's warm body at the end, which Mark welcomed gladly, along with the soft kisses.  He loved seeing Jackson lose control, but he also loved this softer side to him. The side that made Mark feel cherished.

Mark could feel the come trickling out and down his thighs, and his own release sticking to Jackson's abs, but he was so content wrapped around Jackson that he let it be.

"You are amazing, you know that?" Jackson said, caressing Mark's face with his hand. "My refractory period has never been that good before. How did you learn to do that? To be so damn sexy?"

Mark immediately blushed. In the moment, it was fantastic, but now, talking about it...it was kind of embarrassing. "I just wanted you to remember me."

Looking up, Mark froze to find Jackson's eyes going soft, gazing at Mark with some kind of wistfulness.

"I'll definitely never forget tonight."

Mark couldn't take it anymore -- the gentleness in Jackson's voice, the gorgeous body currently pressed against his, the thought of not getting to start a relationship with Jackson...he untangled himself from Jackson's embrace and quickly moved towards what he could see was a bathroom. "Shower," was all he muttered before fleeing.

Letting the warm spray flow over him, Mark merely glanced up at Jackson as he opened the shower door and entered. "Is it okay if we shower together?" Jackson asked, almost shy. Mark couldn't help but laugh, seeing once more this boyish side to the tough, sexy Jackson. 

"Come here," Mark said, and Jackson grinned as he caged Mark against the wall, only to press their lips together softly. They kissed for a few minutes under the warm spray before Jackson simply pressed his forehead against Mark's, both of them breathing in the other.

"I want to clean you off," Jackson said.

"You _are_ the reason I'm a mess," Mark agreed back with fondness. Jackson simply smiled, grabbed soap and a small hand towel, and began to lather Mark up starting with his shoulders and working his way down. Mark watched, transfixed, as Jackson carefully used both his hand and the towel to spread the soap, gently tracing the lines on Mark's body, almost like he was handling a precious treasure. When he reached Mark's ass, he carefully scooped out what release he could with one finger until he was fairly certain none of it would be leaking anymore. Mark liked hearing Jackson groan when Mark couldn't help but clench his hole a little, the sensations all rather new as no one had ever cleaned Mark up like this before. 

Once done, Jackson placed his fingers near the many hickies on Mark's neck and torso, prodding gently at the largest. Mark hissed a little at the sting it brought, but Jackson quickly replaced his fingers with a soft kiss. "Does it hurt much?" he questioned.

"I like it," Mark responded. "I liked all of it. All of you. Very much." Jackson looked deep into Mark's eyes at that, and before Mark could get embarrassed, he pushed Jackson against the wall.

"My turn."

Taking his time, Mark washed all of Jackson's body, worshiping the hard planes of his body and the taut muscles, going so far as to even lick some of the water dripping down his neck after rinsing him off.

"How is it possible, that even after 4 orgasms, I want you just as much as I did before," Jackson rasped, shuddering under Mark's touch.

"Because you're insatiable," Mark replied.

"You're one to talk," Jackson responded with a laugh, and Mark couldn't help but laugh with him. Jackson just had the kind of laugh that brightened your day, and made you want to laugh with him.

They washed each other's hair, taking time to make out in between, before finally turning off the water and drying off. Jackson got them both wrapped in large, fluffy robes before pulling Mark back into the bedroom eagerly. Mark wasn't sure what to make of it, until he realized that things had changed.

Someone had come in and changed the bedding and had lighted candles, giving the room a cozy glow. "Come on, I want to cuddle," Jackson whined, and Mark laughed once more. This man was both so sexy and so adorable that Mark just couldn't handle it.

Back in bed, Mark quickly wrapped himself around Jackson, just as Jackson did the same. Tangled together, clean and warm and content, they both slowly fell asleep.

 

\------------------

 

Mark could feel something soft on his cheek, petting and poking. He groaned unhappily at being awoken, and burrowed further into the warmth in front of him. He could hear a hyena-like laugh, felt the rumble against him, and Mark slowly came to himself. He realized he had burrowed his face into Jackson's neck, and that Jackson was the one prodding him to wake. In retaliation, Mark bit down on the junction where Jackson's neck met his shoulder and was pleased when he heard Jackson yelp.

"Ow, okay, I get it!" Jackson said with another laugh. "Not a morning person."

 Mark grumped under his breath, no longer biting Jackson but not moving from his spot. He felt Jackson moving, though, and split open an eye slightly to see what he was up to. Mark could feel himself getting warm all over as he saw a slow smile spread across Jackson's face as he looked at Mark. "What?" Mark questioned, opening both eyes fully, wanting to take in the gorgeous, sleep ruffled man before him. Jackson's jawline...damn.

"You're so cute," Jackson gushed, and Mark groaned in disbelief before smacking Jackson on the arm. 

"Shut up!"

"But you are!"

Mark simply chose to close his lips over Jackson's and kiss him quiet. The kiss was languid and gentle, but no less arousing than their kisses before. Mark didn't know how to react when he felt Jackson's thumb softly stroking his cheek as they kissed, but he felt himself melting inside.

Shit. Was Jackson really never going to see him again?

The kiss was deepening when suddenly a loud banging resounding from the door, startling them apart. "Jackson!" They heard Jaebum yell, "Sorry to interrupt, but we have a small emergency!" Jackson scrambled out of bed at that, tightening his robe and running to the door. Mark watched as Jackson and Jaebum exchanged hurried whispers before Jackson closed the door, turning to Mark.

"I have to go take care of something. But please, stay here, okay? Will you do that for me?" Jackson looked at Mark meaningfully until Mark gave a slight nod, and then Jackson was out the door.

Their little bubble had been shattered, and Mark began to feel a little uncomfortable in the room by himself. He decided he would get dressed, and then once Jackson came back, maybe he could convince Jackson to go grab something to eat with him. Finding his pants and pulling out his phone, Mark was surprised to find 5 missed calls and several texts from Jinyoung.

 

_To: Mark_

_From: Jinyoung_

_Mark, have you seen Bam?_

 

_To: Mark_

_From: Jinyoung_

_I'm starting to panic. I can't find him anywhere!_

 

_To: Mark_

_From: Jinyoung_

_He's not picking up his phone and no one has seen him! Mark, when you get this, call me at once!!!!_

 

Without another thought, Mark threw on his clothes and rushed out of the club in a panic, dialing Jinyoung along the way. 


	10. Jackson's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnd I was kind of on a roll (and had time!)...so here's not just one chapter, but two! All together probably makes one bigger chapter but...I had to keep changing POV.

Jackson had been loath to leave Mark (all soft and warm, and looking deliciously sleep rumpled with his hair a mess and one side of his robe hanging off his shoulder), but Jaebum was right -- this was an emergency. 

Bangtan was here.

Bangtan was the most popular music group in the country, known for their dance skills, good looks, and mass appeal in their sound. While Jackson had been away, and had left his club in Jaebum's hands, he had been making contacts. One of those contacts ended up being Bangtan. Jackson knew that if he could convince the group to spend time at his club whenever they were in town, his club's popularity would skyrocket -- Club XX had already been doing well, but this would be the icing on the cake. 

Not to mention, Jackson really liked the guys. He got along with them well when he first met them. It didn't hurt that he wanted to see if he could seduce any of them into one of his rooms...but that was before Mark.

 _Shit, Mark._ Jackson had to make this fast. Jaebum had brought fresh clothes with him, and Jackson stopped in the restroom to quickly change out of his robe so as to be presentable, before rushing up to the second floor.

"Namjoon!" Jackson called out to Bangtan's leader, smiling wide and giving the idol a big hug. Namjoon hugged back, and Jackson was pleased to see all of Bangtan seemed genuinely happy to see him -- except maybe Yoongi. He was a bit harder for Jackson to read. Hoseok quickly ran over to give a big hug himself, and the others gathered around to exchange pleasantries.

"I have to say, Jackson, this is a pretty nice place you've got," Namjoon said while giving the space an appreciative once over. "I'm surprised you didn't name it WANG or something, though."

Jackson laughed. "Didn't want to be too predictable, gotta keep people on their toes, you know." He gave the group a charming wink.

"Would we get to hang out up here if we wanted?" Taehyung questioned, sitting down on one of the plush sofas, testing out its comfort. 

"Of course!"

"And everything is completely discreet, riiight~?" Hoseok nudged Jackson with a goofy smile, and everyone heard Jimin shriek, "Hobi!" before the shorter man tackled him. Jackson simply laughed some more. Bangtan was always so amusing.

"Don't worry. Anything you want to keep secret here will be kept under lock and key. You can indulge as much or as little as you like. Although I recommend avoiding the stage if you indulge in sex acts, unless you _want_ to be recognized."

For some reason, everyone turned to look at Hoseok. "Seriously, guys? It was ONE time!" Hoseok yelled, starting a pillow fight with the nearby sofa cushions, attacking Jin first, who was giving the most severe mock glare.

"Hey, guys, I gotta go check in on something, but I'll be right back, yeah? Jaebum here can start the tour and I'll catch up in 5!" Jackson got a few grunts for a reply, and he quickly left the group to run back to his room.

To Mark.

Jackson flung open the door, panting, "Mark, I'm so sorry, I..." Jackson froze, realizing that Mark was no longer in the room. It felt like cold water had been splashed on him, a bad feeling forming in his gut. After checking the bathroom and realizing Mark's clothes were gone, Jackson had to face the truth.

Jackson had asked Mark to stay, and he didn't.

Did Mark see it as a one time thing? Was Mark upset that Jackson had to dash out on him? But he told Mark to wait! He was only gone a few minutes!

Jackson didn't even get Mark's number.

Distraught, confused, and a little troubled, Jackson turned to go back to his clients. Jackson tried to tell himself not to be upset. _Remember what happened last time you assumed things_ , Jackson chided himself. 

"That's right!" Jackson whispered to himself, his mood returning to a more cheerful state. Yes, Mark didn't stay when Jackson had asked. But he would still have a chance to talk to Mark, maybe ask him on a date -- all thanks to Jaebum's tie to Mark's best friend. It wasn't a lost cause.

_What if something happened. What if something's wrong._

Worry returned to Jackson's mind, but at least he knew it wasn't Mark who was hurt or in trouble. He just hoped that whatever reason Mark had for running out, it wasn't a reason that involved Jackson.

Taking a deep breath, Jackson walked briskly to where he could hear Jaebum showing off the bar area, pushing thoughts of Mark from his mind for now.

\----------------

Later, after Bangtan had left and Jackson was left alone with Jaebum, the club owner let out all his fears as they each had a drink. Jackson knew he talked a lot, but he was pretty sure he had just talked about how great Mark was for the past half hour.

"Jaebum, what if Mark doesn't like me? Sure, we were good together in bed, but..."

Jaebum cut Jackson off. "It won't be like last time. Mark's different. He'll like you just the way you are."

Jackson twirled his drink around in his cup, musing. "How can you be sure?"

"Because Ji Eun was nasty, self-serving, and manipulative. Mark isn't like her at all."

"What if he doesn't want to see me anymore? He ran off after I told him to stay."

"He did? Jinyoung left in a hurry, too -- something about a missing friend. That's probably why. I'll text Jinyoung again. I hope he found him, he looked really worried."

Jackson perked up at that. He immediately felt awful -- he couldn't imagine his fear and worry if Jaebum went missing. But he felt hope flutter in him at Jaebum's words, that Mark may have left for an important reason.

"Can we help? We have to do something!"

"I asked before Jinyoung left, but he said no since I didn't even know what the kid looked like. Said his name was Bam or something." At that moment, Jaebum's phone beeped with a text. "Oh, thank goodness! They found him!"

Jackson let out a sigh of relief. He had been all ready to run to the nearest police station, despite not knowing anything about the missing friend, just to try to help in some way.

"That's great news!" Jackson yelled, smiling. He could see the relief in Jaebum's eyes. Jaebum didn't always show his emotions, but Jackson knew to look at his eyes to know how he was really feeling.

It was then that Jaebum gave Jackson a curious look. "You really like him, don't you?"

Jackson was taken aback at the change in conversation, but couldn't help the way he knew his features were softening into a fond look. "Yeah, I really do."

"I've never heard you talk about someone so much who wasn't yourself." The humorous gleam in Jaebum's eyes was back, and Jackson hit him.

"Shut up, Im Jaebum!"


	11. Mark's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Work has already begun on the next chapter!

Mark was panicked. Jinyoung said he still hadn't heard from BamBam, and when Mark checked his phone he was astonished to find out it was 9:30 am. 

He and Jackson really had spent quite the long night together.

Just before Mark flagged down a taxi, he remembered that BamBam had asked him to install an app on his phone that could track BamBam's phone. BamBam had been worried about his ex-boyfriend doing something to him, and this way Mark could find him if he needed to. Quickly opening the app, Mark waited anxiously for BamBam's phone to appear on the map.

_Please don't have your phone off._

Mark almost shouted in glee when BamBam's location appeared. It wasn't too far from the club, and Mark decided to just run there, since it was only about 5 blocks away. Breathing heavy, Mark stopped to find himself in front of a small apartment complex. He tried to call BamBam one last time, but no one picked up. Mark called Jinyoung next, but kept him on the line.

"Jinyoung? I think I found him, but he's in this apartment complex. I'm going to start knocking on doors, but stay on the line. Just in case he got caught up in something...bad."

Jinyoung muttered angrily, but Mark could hear the fear in his voice. Mark's own heart was feeling like it was going to beat out of his chest, so anxious that they wouldn't find BamBam, or that he had been taken by bad people. The first couple doors Mark knocked on led to nothing, but the third door he pounded on opened to reveal someone unexpected.

"Yugyeom!?"

"Mark?!"

Mark's jaw dropped, finding the expert dancer from Club XX. Clearly, he had woken Yugyeom up, for the tall boy was rubbing his eyes and stared at Mark as if he still didn't quite believe he was here.

"Did you say Mark?" Another familiar voice called out, and it was such a relief to see BamBam's face that Mark immediately lunged for him and hugged him as hard as he could. "Mark-hyung, I can't breathe!" BamBam sputtered.

Mark pulled away, but didn't let go of his friend. He looked him over and found nothing wrong with him except sleepy eyes and rumpled clothes.

"You are going to get such hell for this, BamBam! Do you know how worried we were?" Mark could hear Jinyoung screeching from the phone in Mark's hand, and shoved it in BamBam's face. "You have a lot of explaining and apologizing to do to Jinyoung, punk."

BamBam's face blanched. He quickly pulled out his own phone, and Mark knew he was seeing several missed calls and texts with the way he gasped. He quickly grabbed the phone from Mark, and hurriedly began apologizing. Mark turned to Yugyeom with an eyebrow raised.

"Care to explain, Yugyeom?"

Yugyeom blushed and looked at the ground. "It's not what you think, I promise! We...BamBam and I...we really hit it off, and we were having a great time. He ran into someone, though, and spilled his drink all over his shirt. I told him he could wash up at my place, and he seemed really concerned about the shirt staining, so he took me up on the offer. We were going to return back to the club, honest! But after we made sure his shirt was clean and just needed to dry, we had fun just hanging out here, and then we must've fallen asleep."

Yugyeom was so earnest in his story it was endearing. The guy had a lot of strengths but Mark could tell lying wasn't one of them.

"Well now I have to beat some sense into BamBam for not following strangers to their homes!"

"He said you had mentioned me before. You and Jinyoung. That was why he trusted me. He said that you called me a 'skilled dancer and a gentleman.'"

Mark thought about it. It was true, Mark had mentioned Yugyeom and his dance skills before, and how Yugyeom never pushed boundaries that Mark set. Still, Mark glared at the Thai boy. "He still should have more sense."

"You...you'll let me see him again, won't you?" Yugyeom stammered, blushing some more. Mark couldn't help but smile.

"I'm not his mother. BamBam does what he wants. It will be up to him."

BamBam must've ended the call with Jinyoung, as he returned to the pair with watery eyes. "I really am so, so sorry, Mark-hyung! My shirt was dirty, and you know how I am about my clothes, and Yugyeom offered..."

"Stop, Bam. Yugyeom already told me."

"I didn't mean to make anyone worry." BamBam's lip wobbled as he tried to keep fresh tears back.

"I know." Mark put his arm around BamBam. "We'll see you around, Yugyeom. BamBam needs to take a beating from mother Jinyoung."

Yugyeom grabbed one of BamBam's hand with both of his. "You'll contact me, right?"

Mark had never seen BamBam smile the way he did just then. "Of course. I owe you one, remember? The next dance is mine."

Yugyeom's beaming smile was all that was needed to dry up BamBam's tears.

Mark teased BamBam on the ride home, so relieved to have his friend back and for him to have found someone worthy. He didn't know Yugyeom _that_ well, but so far, Mark was pretty sure that Yugyeom was a pretty stellar guy. BamBam deserved someone good this time.

Once home, as Jinyoung continued to yell at BamBam, in person this time, Mark's thoughts drifted to Jackson. He had just left, without any kind of note. Would Jackson misinterpret it? He had asked Mark to stay...but was it just so he could let Mark down gently, that there wouldn't be a second time?

Mark had never been so intrigued by someone before, so pulled in and thoroughly charmed. The sex had been amazing, for sure, but Mark also wanted to get to know Jackson better outside of the club. He had glimpsed a different side to "Mr. Wild and Sexy" that Mark definitely wanted to explore. That, and a round of Mark worshiping Jackson's body.

Determined to get it right this time, Mark interrupted Jinyoung's tirade. "Hey, ask Jaebum for Jackson's number for me."

\-----------------

Later that night, as Mark found himself squished next to BamBam, with Jinyoung on the youngest boy's other side, he grabbed his phone, his heart in his throat.

 

_To: Jackson_

_Hey, it's Mark. Sorry to run out like that. Want to grab coffee? My treat._


	12. Jackson's POV

"Yes, Jackson, I know. You can't believe Mark texted you," Jaebum said in a monotonous voice, having repeated himself about 3 times over already. Jackson wouldn't shut up about last night's latest advancement in their relationship, which Jaebum should've expected. When Jackson gets excited, he acts like an over-eager puppy. "You'd think after fucking all night it wouldn't be much of a surprise," Jaebum muttered under his breath.

"I heard that, Im Jaebum!" Jackson screeched, pretending to be offended. Honestly, though, Jackson really was surprised. He was used to one night stand situations, so why would Mark be different?

But he was. _He was._ And Jackson was over the moon about it.

"Did you even text him back?" Jaebum questioned, one eyebrow up.

Jackson's mood plummeted. "Shit. Shit! I was so excited about the text, I didn't even think of replying back! What should I say?"

"How about 'yes'?"

"Right! Yes! That's good!" Jackson began pacing as he typed, deep in concentration, as Jaebum laughed to himself and snuck a video of it to Jinyoung.

 

_To Mark:_

_Yeah, that sounds fun! You free this afternoon? ;)_

 

Jackson screamed in delight when Mark responded back not even a minute later, offering a time and place. Jackson quickly typed his affirmation back before leaping over to Jaebum and squishing him in a giant hug. "Jaebuuuum! I have a date with Mark~!!" Jackson couldn't contain his grin.

"Crap! What am I going to wear?"

 

\----------------------

 

Jackson was unbelievably nervous, but he tried not to let it show. He hadn't met up with his hook-ups beyond Club XX in a long time...not since Ji Eun, and that was a couple years ago. He wanted this to go well. He wanted there to be a connection beyond the physical with Mark. But no matter how much he reminded himself that Mark wasn't Ji Eun, it still scared him a little.

Plus, Jackson knew how to behave in his club -- knew how to act. Out in the real world, Jackson was more unsure of himself, more unbalanced. What if Mark didn't like Jackson -- the real Jackson, not his club persona? It would be Ji Eun all over again.

In his nervousness, Jackson had arrived at the cafe Mark had suggested several minutes early. He found a table in a corner and hadn't been sitting for more than a minute before Mark walked in. For a moment, Jackson's nerves disappeared. Mark was wearing an oversized hoodie with his skinny jeans, and Jackson saw surprise in Mark's eyes when he found his date already there. But that surprise morphed quickly into a hesitant smile, and Jackson couldn't help the grin that overtook his face. Away from the club, away from the intense atmosphere, Mark looked...soft.

"Hey," Mark said pleasantly, sitting down across from Jackson. That's when the nerves came back full force.

"Hey," Jackson replied, twirling the ring on his thumb to help him calm himself down. "Uh, what would you like? I'll go order."

"I said it was my treat, remember?" Mark said almost shyly. "I'll get it."

After Mark got up to get their drinks, Jackson closed his eyes in a grimace. Could Jackson be any more awkward? He opened his eyes to watch Mark order, taking in the way Mark bit his lip while he waited to pay, how his lithe fingers grabbed each cup, how the beanie on his head hid most of his red hair but the strands outside the hat were curling against his pale skin...

Mark was beautiful.

Jackson quickly looked away when Mark turned to walk back, and took his cup gratefully when Mark handed it to him.

"Uh, thanks. You didn't have to pay, you know."

"I know. I just felt bad, leaving after you had asked me not to." Mark was biting his lip again, looking down at his drink, and it was _doing_ things to Jackson. "I didn't want to leave, you know."

"Yeah, I know. It was an emergency. Don't worry about it." Mark's eyes flitted up to Jackson's before looking back down again. Mark was acting so shy and it made Jackson want to laugh. They'd already done so many sexual things and _now_ Mark was shy? But then again, Jackson wasn't much better, really. "I really didn't want to."

Mark's voice snapped Jackson back to the moment.

"Huh?" _Real smooth, Jackson._

"I didn't want to leave." Mark looked at Jackson with an amused smile, as if he knew that Jackson had been too absorbed in staring at Mark's lips. Jackson couldn't help but blush a little.

"Right. Yeah. I was sad to find you gone. But I'm glad you found your friend." Jackson couldn't help but reach out to grab Mark's hand and give it a reassuring squeeze. "And now we have each other's numbers, so we can get together anytime."

Mark's eyes went wide at that, and Jackson belatedly realized his mistake. "I mean, not like _together_...I don't view you as someone just for sex! I meant we could hang out...anytime..." Mark burst out laughing, eyes now shining with mirth. Jackson was embarrassed, but laughed, too. How could he not, when Mark's laugh was so cute?

"Sorry. I'm just nervous. You make me nervous." Jackson hadn't meant to say the last part, but controlling his mouth had never been his strong suit.

Mark squeezed Jackson's hand. "You make me nervous, too." The smile Mark sent his way eased Jackson's discomfort. "So let's just let the nerves go, and be comfortable while we learn about each other."

"I can do that."

Before Jackson knew it, 3 hours had gone by -- the pair simply talking and learning more about the other, never unlinking their one pair of hands. They had so much in common, despite differences in personality, and Jackson had never felt like he clicked with someone so much before. Mark was fairly quiet, but with the right prodding Jackson could have him howling with laughter, or get him acting silly and acting much younger than he really was. Jackson felt like Mark was a good match for him; ice to his fire, a calming, quiet presence to Jackson's hyper, loud one. Mark made Jackson more mellow, and Jackson seemed to make Mark come out of his shell. It was as if they were a perfect fit.

Mark had been using his thumb to stroke along Jackson's hand the last few minutes, and while it was comforting, it was also immensely distracting. It made Jackson want to touch _all over_. Plus, Mark apparently had a thing about worrying his lips with his teeth, and Jackson had to tamper down his desire to kiss Mark every few minutes.

It was during such a moment, of Jackson trying to gain control over himself, that he heard Mark say, "Want to come over to my apartment?"

Jackson had never said "yes" faster in his life, which made Mark laugh again. As Mark led the way, Jackson allowed himself to be as tactile as he normally would be, slinging an arm around Mark and doing his best to get Mark to laugh again. Jackson was amazed at how, after the initial nerves went away, carefree he felt around Mark. 

The nerves came back when they got to Mark's apartment. Jackson took in the decor only a little, as he began to panic, wondering if Mark brought him here for a repeat performance of the night before. As much as Jackson wanted that, he felt like they needed to take a break from that and go on proper dates, before starting the sexual side of things again. Jackson wanted to do right by Mark. He deserved the best.

Jackson seated himself on the couch as Mark returned after getting some water for the both of them. Jackson took his glass and sipped, unable to tear his eyes away from Mark's long neck as he, too, gulped down some water.

"I really want to kiss you."

Mark startled but managed not to choke, and simply swallowed before he put down his drink with a smile. "Then why don't you?"

"I want to date you properly."

Mark was clearly surprised by that statement. "Isn't that what we're doing now?"

"Yes, but...I want us start from the beginning. As much as I loved what we did last night, and I'm sure I'll have a hell of a time not repeating that, I want to do this the right way. I want to take this slow. My relationships in the past didn't work out because we didn't do things properly, and I want this to work...us to work."

Mark smiled fondly. "I want us to work, too. We can do that -- take things slow. But surely we can still kiss?" Mark titled his head in an inviting way, looking at Jackson mischievously before leaning forward and slowly getting closer to Jackson, putting one hand on Jackson's thigh. Jackson knew Mark was seducing him, and a thrill went up his spine at how Mark was being forward. Clearly, Mark's dominant behavior from the night before wasn't just an act. But what really broke Jackson's resolve was the little "please" Mark whispered against his lips as he waited for Jackson to make a decision, and the way Mark's brown eyes looked at him, so hopeful...

Jackson wrapped a hand around Mark's neck and crashed their lips together. Jackson had been wanting to kiss Mark all day, and how could he deny Mark when he asked him like that? The kissing started off passionately, hands roaming and tongues dancing together, Mark groaning when Jackson pulled Mark's beanie off so he could run his fingers through his hair. Jackson had no idea how long they continued making out, but at some point Jackson had leaned back so that Mark was laying on top of him while they kissed, Jackson's hands resting on Mark's hips. Their kissing had at some point also turned more languid, slowing down their rhythm and allowing Jackson to focus more on the little sounds Mark was making, the way certain movements from Mark made Jackson moan, and the feel of Mark on top of him and around him. Jackson could feel Mark's hard-on, and he was sure Mark could feel his. When Mark's hand traveled up Jackson's shirt, tracing his abs before rubbing a nipple, all while Mark moved to lick and suck at Jackson's neck, Jackson couldn't help but grip Mark's hips a little harder and allow his own hips to grind up against Mark in a loud groan.

"Mark. You're driving me crazy," Jackson panted out, eyes going glassy as he realized how plump Mark's lips were from kissing, and how sexy his mussed up hair was. But no -- he would be strong! He would not go after Mark again for sex. Not yet -- not until he adored Mark the way he should be, with movie dates and good restaurants and...

"It's too bad we have to take things slow," Mark said in a low, husky voice, a little raspy from kissing for so long. He peppered Jackson's face and neck with kisses as he continued, "I had planned on taking a night to worship your body, you know." 

Jackson went stiff under Mark at the revelation. Mark's hands continued their traveling under his shirt as he whispered in Jackson's ear.

"Do you even know how incredible your body is? So strong, so built...you could do anything to me. Sometimes you do. But you never push on me what I don't want. You allow me the control. And I love it, Jackson. I love how your thick thighs feel as you pound into me, the way your abs move and flex as you come, the way I feel safe with your arms around me."

Mark's hands moved from thighs to abs to arms as he talked, Jackson shuddering all the while. When Mark stopped, Jackson pulled Mark back into a bruising kiss, trying to alleviate some of his arousal at Mark's words.

"Your words make me believe it."

Mark's eyebrows turned down in disbelief. "You don't think you're gorgeous?"

Jackson couldn't help but feel a little shy and uncomfortable at that question. "I mean, I don't think I'm ugly or anything, but gorgeous? C'mon, Mark. You're the gorgeous one. I'm just..."

Mark kissed Jackson deeply, thrusting against him as if to make Jackson well aware of how he was making Mark feel. "You are the most gorgeous man, Jackson Wang," Mark breathed heavily, as he rested his forehead against Jackson's. "See what you do to me? Do you know how I would worship you and your beautiful face, your beautiful body?"

Jackson's brain was really on the fritz now. "How?" He managed to whisper.

"First, I would lick and kiss and bite all over from your feet to your chest and back down, where I would spend time licking and sucking your cock and giving you the most amazing blowjob." Mark imitated what he would do but using his hands, gripping Jackson's feet before running them up over his body, down his arms and stomach, before pressing the palm of his hand into Jackson's crotch and massaging. Mark then leaned down, eyes dark with desire, and began mouthing at Jackson's jeans, almost nuzzling his clothed cock before slinking back up Jackson's torso to once again whisper in Jackson's ear.

"Then, after licking up your orgasm, I would flip you over to do the same thing: licking and kissing and biting from top to bottom, all while slicking up your hole and getting you ready, slowly -- so slowly -- so that you are mad with desire for me." Jackson groaned loudly, moving to grab at Mark, but Mark pushed back, keeping Jackson pinned to the couch. "Once you were ready, you would be so close, so I would thrust in and just start pounding away, all while whispering praise to you about your beauty so that all you can think about is how good you look under me, and how amazing you are making me feel." Either to show Jackson what he meant, or unable to control himself, Mark began grinding his hips against Jackson's, rubbing their cocks together.

"You're just too damn beautiful, Jackson."

Up until those words, Mark had been sexy, sultry, and like a succubus, intent on immense pleasure. But those last 6 words were said with such reverence and truth that Jackson couldn't help but throw his resolve out the window and respond with a breathless,

"Show me."

Mark did exactly as promised, word for word, worshiping Jackson's body like Mark was starving for it. And if while Mark was thrusting into him so deliciously, whispering those words of praise that made Jackson's heart full, Jackson thought that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with this beautiful boy, well...no one needed to know but him.

Mark had cleaned them up and laid a blanket on them as they snuggled on the couch, Jackson taking back the reigns and holding Mark in his arms. He hoped Mark couldn't tell how preciously he was holding him, worried that such fast feelings would scare Mark away. 

"I hope that was okay," Mark sighed into the quiet, as Jackson rubbed circles into his back. "I didn't mean for all of that to happen, but when you said you didn't see yourself as beautiful, I just felt this overwhelming need to prove it to you, to make you feel as beautiful as you are. To show you how you make me feel."

Jackson simply kissed him, a deep meeting of lips and tongue. "You're incredible." Mark blushed, and Jackson made a note to praise Mark often. Jackson yawned then, and snuggled deeper into Mark.

"I don't think I could say no to you, anyway."

Jackson fell asleep like that, cuddling Mark to his chest and with a peace of mind he hadn't know for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> itsbeen84years.gif
> 
> I know, I'm the worst author ever about posting regularly. I don't mean to take so long, it's just life things and then I lost my desire to write for a while. Thanks for sticking with the story despite my lack of updating. (This chapter is dedicated to vipahgase for kindly checking in on me when I was MIA for so long!)
> 
> In case anyone was wondering, yes, I realize that technically none of this is from any first person POV. As in, I know it says this chapter is Jackson's POV, but it's actually 3rd person -- I just went with POV to indicate who we were focusing on. Jackson's POV sounded better as a chapter title than Jackson's Focus or something...
> 
> Next chapter is almost done (motivation is back!) so it should be up later this week. Sorry that this chapter is short. T_T


	13. Mark's POV

Mark really had tried to control himself. He really did. But Jackson was so hot, and he didn't even know it! Mark had to prove it to him.

He briefly wondered if no one had ever taken the time to show Jackson how beautiful he was.

Well, Mark was here now. No one else was needed.

Mark was surprised by his flare of jealousy, of thinking of someone else with Jackson. After seeing how shy and nervous Jackson was when they met up outside the club, and then how endearing and eager to please he was by nature, followed by allowing himself to be manhandled by Mark -- Mark fell hard for the Chinese boy. He was so good and pure, and while Mark loved the domineering powerhouse persona Jackson took on at the club, he adored how different Jackson was in the light of day. Mark smiled just thinking about it, and tried to hide his grin in the chest of his current pillow, Jackson.

But Mark quickly sobered when he realized what he had done. He was so shocked when Jackson said he didn't think he was gorgeous, and Mark's arousal tied with Jackson's ludicrous confession made Mark determined to show just how hot Jackson made him. But Jackson had said he wanted to take it slow, and Mark basically bulldozed right over that wish. How could he do that? How could he be so insensitive to Jackson's wishes, regardless of Mark's desires to prove Jackson's worth?

Mark slipped out of Jackson's arms guiltily, pulled on his shorts and shirt and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. Maybe Jackson would be more forgiving with a meal? It was when Mark was nearly done with breakfast that Jackson emerged, shorts on and scratching his head and looking confused.

"Why did you leave?"

Mark bit his lip with worry. "I made you breakfast." He gestured to the food.

Jackson's smile lit up his face. "You didn't have to do that!"

"Well, taste it first -- you may not be so thrilled." Jackson happily took a bite, followed by several more.

"It's not bad! You're a better cook than me, anyway. I would've liked a little more cuddling before we got up to eat, though. Next time, let's cuddle for a bit after waking, and then we can get up to make breakfast together." Jackson nodded to himself, as if setting that as a priority for next time, before continuing to eat.

"Next time? You want to see me again?"

Jackson nearly spit out his food. "What? Of course! I mean...unless...you don't want to see me again?" The hurt flickering across Jackson's face made Mark feel even worse.

"No! No -- I mean -- I want to see you again. Of course I want to see you again!"

"Then why are you acting this way?"

"Last night, I...well, I kind of didn't listen to your wishes. You wanted to take it slow, and I ignored you. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry! I just couldn't believe what you said, about how you felt about your looks, and I wanted to show you how I felt, and then I..." Jackson had gotten up and pulled Mark into an embrace, hugging him tightly, cutting off any words Mark might have said.

"You really think I would've let that happen if I didn't want it to? Stupid," Jackson muttered in Mark's ear, but said with a fondness Mark drank up. "Yes, I had planned for us to go a bit slower. I wanted this relationship to be different from my last one, so I thought it was a good plan. But then you went and did that...said those things...no one has ever said those things to me before. Not without wanting something in return, anyway. Now, I know you're different. Our relationship is already way better than anything I've ever had before. So we don't need to take it slow. Not now." Mark felt Jackson's lips press against the side of his temple, chastely but for a few heartbeats.

Jackson pulled himself away a bit so he could look at Mark fully, noticing the concern still on Mark's face. "You're really worried about this, aren't you?"

"I just...it was really unkind and insensitive of me, to not listen to your needs."

"That's just it, though. Last night was exactly what I needed. I just didn't know it. You didn't do anything wrong, Mark. The fact that you are so upset over it proves that. You're so kind and good. If I had said no, you would've stopped, right?"

"Of course!" Mark said, almost shouting.

"See?" Jackson cupped Mark's face with his hands, stroking gently. "I loved last night, by the way. When I said that you're incredible, I meant it."

Mark couldn't help but blush and look down. He loved the compliments, although he still wondered if he deserved them.

He suddenly realized that Jackson had backed him up against the fridge, Jackson caging him in with one arm against the appliance and the other arm still stroking Mark's face.

"I love it when you turn red," Jackson breathed, leaning in closer to kiss Mark's neck briefly. "I wonder if I can make you red all over?"

Shuddering, Jackson's warm breath sending shivers down Mark's arms, Mark grabbed Jackson's waist, feeling the firm muscles there. 

"You were in charge last night, but something tells me that because of that, you'll be extra pliant for me today."

Mark narrowed his eyes before winding his arms around the man before him, hooking a leg around Jackson's waist to pull them even closer, and whispering in his ear as he raked his nails lightly against Jackson's back, "Let's find out."

 

\-------------

 

That night, Mark and Jackson decided to go back to the club, joining up once more with Jinyoung, Jaebum, and Youngjae. Bangtan was going to be there, so Jackson wanted to also be there to make sure they were comfortable and had everything they needed. The pair had been inseparable all day, with Jackson being extra affectionate (which Mark was learning was just Jackson's nature) and Mark being a little more cuddly than usual as they talked and watched movies. Now that Jackson had to go to work,  he was focused on the club and his clients, and Mark loved watching Jackson be a professional. Mark especially loved having that focus on himself, but it was also sexy watching Jackson turn his focus to something he loved to do just for himself. Something he had built and strived for.

They arrived at the club before opening, and Mark simply took a seat at the bar while Jackson spoke with all of the employees and set up special decorations for the evening. Since Bangtan was secretly scheduled to be there to let loose and play, Jackson was doing his best to accommodate what he felt fit best with their desires. Jaebum was going around helping while Jinyoung tried to calm Youngjae down (he was a huge fan of the group). Soon, the club was open for the night and people were streaming in, some going straight to rooms and others loitering around the bar or the dance floor. Jackson had gone to usher in Bangtan from a secret back door and get them settled in the VIP section, where they could come and go as they pleased.

Mark was surprised when he saw Yugyeom dancing in the crowd with BamBam. He didn't know they were coming tonight (and felt a little bad that he had been so wrapped up in Jackson, he hadn't even thought to ask) but was pleased to see Yugyeom's entire being centered on BamBam. The kid deserved a good relationship. Mark went over to dance with them a little bit and catch up, as Jinyoung had disappeared with Youngjae once Jaebum had given the nod. Mark assumed that Jaebum had gotten them a special meeting.

Mark had just gone back to the bar after dancing (BamBam was not being subtle about telling Mark to stop being a third wheel and go away, he wanted Yugyeom for himself, thank you very much, which resulted in Yugyeom's face flaming red with happiness and embarrassment) when Bangtan showed up on the stage. Mark was awed at how Jackson's club goers didn't go crazy or open up their phones for photos. They whispered and some got a little predatory gleam in their eye, but no one crossed a line. The club was a secret life for many, and they weren't going to out it even for famous people.

Bangtan seemed like a fun group of guys. Mark knew of them and enjoyed their music, and he was aware of most of their names, but he didn't have any desire to meet them so he stayed at the bar and watched as Jackson flowed amongst them as if he belonged there. He really admired that about Jackson, how he could charm everyone to like him. Mark wasn't like that, didn't have the ability to talk to anyone about anything so naturally.

Mark watched as the cute, dimpled one -- Namjoon? -- talked animatedly with Jackson, slapping him on the back and laughing before leaning in close, almost conspiratorially. Mark's unhappiness grew as he saw Jackson welcome the close proximity, taking his own turn to whisper in Namjoon's ear and stepping back, only to lean on Namjoon's shoulder and wrap an arm around Namjoon's waist as they both faced whatever amused them.

Mark didn't miss any of it. He especially didn't miss the way Jackson's hand traveled down Namjoon's arm to grip his hand, or the way Namjoon beamed at Jackson when he did.

He knew he was stewing with jealousy, and that it probably showed on his face, but Mark couldn't help it. He thought he and Jackson had shared something special, but maybe he was wrong. He knew Jackson was tactile and liked skinship, but he thought it was just with him. Mark bit his lip in frustration, finally tearing his eyes away in anger, gripping his drink a little too hard as he downed whatever was left.

"Wow, someone's thirsty."

Mark startled at the unfamiliar deep voice, before turning to face two handsome men. One was taller with modelesque features, and the other was shorter with a cute, almost elfin face. Both smiled at Mark like he was some kind of prey, oddly in unison despite looking very different from each other.

"I'm Taehyung, and this is Jimin," the original deep voiced speaker said. "You're very sultry looking when you're angry -- it's quite attractive." Taehyung's smile grew as Mark gulped in surprise, wide-eyed at realizing two members of Bangtan were speaking with him.

"Mmm, quite attractive, indeed," Jimin said. "I'm sure he knows a thing or two, but from his face right now, I'm betting we could show _him_ quite a few things, hm, Tae?" Jimin leaned closer, cheshire grin expanding as a slim hand curled some of Mark's hair behind his ear and Mark's face heated up at the attention.

Taehyung leaned closer, too, placing his hand on Mark's upper thigh and squeezing gently. "Jimin and I would love to play with you, if you're interested. Three is such a fascinating number. And Jimin doesn't play with just anyone," he whispered, his deep voice sending shivers along Mark's neck.

Mark's eyes couldn't help but dart to Jimin as the shorter man licked his lips, his fingers continuing to card through Mark's hair, his face far too close for comfort and the look on his face a little dangerous. "Have you ever had a threesome? I think you'd really enjoy it.  You'd look so good between us." Jimin's voice had gone seductive, almost like a purr, and Mark's mind had gone blank. 

But Mark didn't have to say anything, as suddenly the two men were pulled out of Mark's space, each showing surprise before smirking at who had shoved them away.

"Stop seducing Mark! He's off limits!" Jackson practically shouted, eyes throwing daggers at the Bangtan pair. "Besides, he's not interested!"

Jimin pouted cutely. "Geez, ruining our fun, Jackson! How do you know he's not interested?"

"Because he's _mine_!" Jackson said territorially, wrapping an arm around Mark's shoulders and practically sitting in his lap. Mark unconsciously wrapped his arms around Jackson.

Taehyung and Jimin just devilishly smiled back. "Let us know if you change your mind, Mark," Taehyung said airily before the two sauntered off. Jackson rounded on Mark, unhappiness etched on his face.

"What was that?!"

"What?" Mark asked back, dumbly.

"Why did you let them get so close to you? What did they say?"

"Uh, they asked if I wanted to have a threesome."

Jackson nearly had a heart attack. "You said no, right? You didn't want to, right?" Jackson had turned almost whiny, and Mark found it incredibly endearing, although he had no idea why. Maybe because Mark suspected that Jackson was jealous, and it eased Mark's own jealous pang's from earlier.

"You barged in before I could say anything," Mark said, teasingly.

"Barged in!? I didn't barge in! I was _helping_ you. You have no idea what those two are up to. Besides, you're mine, right? You didn't want to go with them because you have me, right?"

Mark couldn't help but chuckle, which made Jackson's frown get even deeper. "No, Jackson, I didn't want to go with them." He reached for Jackson's hand and squeezed. "I was surprised, is all. Were you jealous?"

"Jealous? What? No! I wasn't jealous! I mean...okay, maybe just a bit, but that's just..."

"It's okay, Jackson. I was jealous earlier, too."

"Wait, what? Why?"

"Namjoon and you were like joined at the hip! There was so much touching...I wanted to strangle you both!" Jackson turned sheepish at that.

"I'm sorry. I'm pretty touchy with other people and I wasn't thinking how it might look. I'll make sure I do better in the future."

"And you don't want Namjoon?" Mark probed, wanting to confirm for sure.

"No. I only want you, Markiepoo." Mark laughed as he shoved at Jackson, who grabbed at his hand and held it to his chest.

"Seriously? Markiepoo?"

"I think it's cute."

Mark just rolled his eyes. "Fine. But it doesn't fit while we're here. Save the name for when it's just the two of us, yeah?"

Jackson's beaming smile made Mark smile in return.

"Just the two of us? So...we're exclusive then? No running off for threesomes?"

"I'd like that. And no running hands over cute idol leaders."

Jackson just gripped Mark's hand harder, letting out a pleased hum at Mark's agreement, happiness shining in his eyes. Mark couldn't be happier himself. Just a couple days ago, Mark was worried he wouldn't get to see Jackson again. Now, they were _boyfriends_. It was weird, how fast their relationship had grown, but at the same time it didn't feel weird to Mark.

Mark laughed and grinned back at Jackson, as his boyfriend happily plopped into his lap like an excited puppy, the two lost in their own little world.

"Want to go to my room to celebrate this wonderful advancement of our relationship?"

Mark laughed again, heartily. "You're insatiable, Jackson Wang!"

"Only for you," Jackson said against his lips as he kissed him, and Mark responded in kind.

 

______________________

 

Jinyoung grinned at the scene before him, Jackson snuggled on Mark's lap and both looking like lovesick fools. "I told you they'd be perfect together."

Jaebum snorted in response, but said with amusement, "You were completely right, Jinyoungie." Jaebum's hands tightened on Jinyoung's waist as he stood behind him, and Jinyoung felt Jaebum's nose brush up against his neck sensually. "As you usually are. You were smart to get Mark to come with you each night until Jackson came back."

"I wonder if Mark would've taken those two up on their offer for a threesome if he hadn't known Jackson," Jinyoung mused to himself, sighing at Jaebum's touch.

"Let's go get Youngjae back from Bangtan's clutches and have a threesome of our own," Jaebum growled in Jinyoung's ear.

Jinyoung's grin grew even wider.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so...I realized after finishing this that I don't really have anywhere more to go with it. I mean, I could write more smut (and I might as an epilogue), but the plot...I've got nothing. I thought maybe there would be more, but I think if I tried to add anything more it would be contrived and not really fit. They are happy and have issues resolved, so going dramaland route and giving someone amnesia or getting into some crazy accident or whatever seems forced. So this is the end, as far as I can tell (unless someone has a good idea?). I was too focused on the smut and not enough on tension lol and now it's resolved quicker than I expected. Thank you so much for reading!! m(__)m Those who gave such wonderful comments, I also thank you! Sorry that there was such a long break between the last chapter and these two final chapters.
> 
> If anyone wants to make a continuation, or delve into Jinyoung/Jaebum/Youngjae or BamBam/Yugyeom, please feel free! I really only had inspiration for Markson, but it would be great if anyone wanted to go further with any of these 3 storylines!


End file.
